


Bent but not Broken

by IzzyBee92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, but also fluff, but happy ending eventually, nothing super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBee92/pseuds/IzzyBee92
Summary: Yuuri wins gold at the next GPF and wedding plans ensue. But, when they least expect it, the happy couple comes under attack.





	1. Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting guys, so please don't murder me, lol. This happens one year from when Yuri wins silver at the end of season 1. The mentions of rape/non-con will be in future chapters. But no actual non-con will take place in the this story.

    Shock, then relief, then exhilaration shot through Yuri like a lightning bolt. He had won. He had won the gold medal in the Grand Prix Final! "VIKTOR!" He bellowed, launching himself into his coach and fiancé's already open arms.  
   Viktor spun Yuri around in a circle, laughter spilling from his lips. "You did it, Yuri, you did it!"  
   The instant Viktor sat him back on the ground, Yuri grabbed Viktor by the collar, pulled him closer, and planted a firm kiss on his fiancé's lips. " _We_ did it." He lovingly corrected as he pulled away, a smile still plastered on his face.  
   Viktor nodded, the same smile mirrored on his face. "Yuri..." He breathed then dropped to one knee. "Marry me?"  
    "Viktor, we're already engaged." Yuri pointed out, but blushed nonetheless.  
    "Yes, I know. But you've won the gold now. So, I'm asking again. Will you marry me as soon as possible?" Viktor's cheeks were flushed with both excitement and nerves.  
    Yuri pulled Viktor to his feet and all but yanked him into a hug. "Absolutely. I've just been waiting for you to say the word." His admission was a soft whisper for only Viktor to hear.  
   Viktor's arms tightened around him and they continued to stand there, lost in the moment with each other.

    The banquet that night was filled with large amounts of alcohol and loud celebrating. The combination of the Grand Prix ending and the announcement of the upcoming wedding had almost everyone overly excited. Yuri and Viktor drunkenly stumbled back to their hotel room long after midnight and slept into the afternoon. When they finally woke up, they decided to do a little more sightseeing on their last day in France.  
    As they made their way back to the hotel in the evening, they took a short cut between two buildings. Yuri gave Viktor's hand an affectionate squeeze, never once worried that anything might go wrong.  
   Suddenly their hands were ripped apart and Yuri was thrown to the ground. He instantly attempted to scramble back to his feet, but a foot connected harshly with his side. He could hear Viktor yelling his name over his own grunt of pain. He stayed down and quickly tried to assess the situation. Six men had apparently attacked them and three of them were holding Viktor back as he thrashed and flailed in an attempt to reach Yuri. Two were standing over Yuri, sneering down at him and the sixth one seemed to be in charge as he surveyed his companions work.  
   The seeming leader turned towards Yuri. "Get him up.” he ordered and Yuri was yanked to his feet, each of the two men twisting one of his arms painfully behind his back. Yuri bit back a yelp. Now was not the time to show weakness.  
   Without another word, the leader turned back to Viktor and drove his fist into the Russian's diaphragm. Yuri watched in horror as Viktor's ability to breathe was temporarily ended by the blow, mouth open in a silent gasp of pain.  
   The leader drew back his fist again and this time it connected with the side of Viktor's face. His head snapped sideways and Yuri yanked against the men holding him despite the stabs of pain it sent shooting up and down his arms.  
    "Stop!" He yelled desperately. "Leave him alone!"  
     The leader whipped around to Yuri, his face a mask of pure hatred. "Shut up, kid." He snarled. "Your turn is coming."  
    "Why are you even doing this??" Yuri demanded, desperate to keep the man's attention on anything but Viktor.  
    The man considered Yuri for a moment, his eyes traveling up and down his body in a way that seemed to be deciding how to inflict the maximum level of pain. Finally, he spoke. "Because unnatural, dirty faggots like you two are ruining our country, and you two flaunting your disgusting relationship on national TV is making it worse. Makes more and more people think it's okay. So, we need to show them what really happens to people like you. Which is this." With that, the man slammed his fist into Yuri's abdomen with such force that Yuri almost lost his footing.  
    He sagged as he heard Viktor once again yell his name, but managed to stay upright. He felt his blood boil. All because he and Viktor were in love and these guys were homophobic assholes? "Go to hell.” He snarled, the words came without thought, his voice a dangerous tone he had never before used in his life.  
   The man raised his eyebrows and then laughed a dark, humorless noise. "I'll make you eat those words."  
   Yuri met his eyes defiantly and tried to relax his muscles for the onslaught of pain he thought was coming. But then the man whirled backed around and sent his fist straight into Viktor's stomach.  
   Yuri's heart clenched as he realized that his moment of anger had most likely sealed Viktor's fate.  
   Viktor drew in a ragged breath and faced the man squarely. His face was devoid of all emotion, his eyes vacant. If the man's attention was off Yuri, he could endure anything.  
  Yuri saw the look in Viktor's eyes and felt a chill run down his spine. He knew Viktor would readily give up his life to protect him. And it looked like he might end up doing just that. There was also something in his gaze that Yuri couldn’t quite place but made him feel as if Viktor was somehow familiar with this situation. The thought was quickly driven from his mind.  
   The man continued to strike Viktor, his fists landing everywhere. The mouth, the face, the chest, the stomach. Only when Viktor's legs gave out and his head fell forward did the man pause.  The man took a step back to study his handiwork. The only thing holding Viktor up was the men still holding on to him; his body was trembling, and his silver hair hung over his face as blood dripped from his mouth.  
   "Viktor..." Yuri gasped, tears spilling from his eyes.    
    "Release him", The leader commanded. The three men immediately let go of Viktor and he fell hard, barley catching himself on his hands and knees.  
   The leader looked down at the beaten man before him and his eyes fell on the ring adorning Viktor's right hand. With an animal like growl, he brought the heel of his boot down on Viktor's hand, drawing a scream of pain from his lips. Viktor fell forward onto his face and Yuri began to twist and yank against his captors again.  
   "VIKTOR!!!" He shrieked, nearly breaking his arm attempting to get free. "VIKTOR!!!" Tears now streamed down his face, but he neither realized nor cared. All that mattered was saving Viktor.  
   The leader dragged Viktor roughly to his feet and slammed him against an alley wall. Yuri flinched as Viktor's head hit the brick a little too hard.  
   To Yuri's increasing horror, the man pulled out a knife and began to wave it in front of Viktor's face with the hand that wasn't keeping the Russian pinned to the wall.  
   "Did you know that it can take hours to die from a stab wound to the stomach?" The man informed them menacingly. He leaned his face within inches of Viktor's. "I'm gonna stick you like a pig and leave you to bleed out on the ground like the filthy animal you are. And while you're lying there dying, I'll take my time with your little boyfriend."  
   Viktor jerked feebly at the mention of Yuri, but he was too weak to resist. "Don't..." He managed to push one word out, before he coughed up blood.  
   The man chuckled and plunged his knife into Viktor's stomach. Viktor's eyes went glassy and his face twisted in pain, but all that came out was a strangled gasp.  
   "VIKTOR!!!" Yuri screamed again, as the leader yanked the knife out and stepped back, letting Viktor to crumple to the ground.  
    Yuri stared at Viktor laying there, unmoving. His clothes were torn, his body bruised and bloodied, his right hand was clearly broken, and blood was slowly seeping between the fingers of his left hand that he had clamped over his stab wound. Yuri was only vaguely aware of the leader approaching him; he was transfixed by the mangled body of his fiancé. How could this happen? France was one of the most forward thinking countries in the world. This had been one of the countries they had felt safest and now Viktor was dying in front of him.  
    That last thought brought Yuri back to reality just as the leader slammed his fist into his stomach again. He choked and gasped in pain, his legs barely supporting him. He struggled against his captors with all his strength. He had to get to Viktor. "Stop! Viktor! **_VIKTOR_**!!" Yuri was spiraling into a panic as he watched Viktor slowly bleeding to death before his eyes. "HELP! Someone! Anyone!" He threw himself forward trying to dislodge his captors, hearing rather than feeling his shoulder pop. It was no use. They held him firmly in place.  
   "No one is coming to help you." The leader declared smugly. "Scream all you want."  
    Yuri began to wonder if the man was right. His screams should have woken the dead and yet no one was coming. Maybe no one cared.  
   Just as the leader prepared to deliver another blow, Yuri heard it: the sound of running feet. He looked past the man to see his fellow skaters barreling towards them. Yurio was at the front, his younger and smaller body able to move quicker than the rest of them.  
   The leader spun around just as Yurio had finished closing the distance. The young blonde extended his leg upwards to its full length, his foot colliding with the man's chin. Yuri could hear his jaw shatter and the man stumbled back, clutching his face.  
   JJ had easily lifted two of the men that had held Viktor off their feet and thrown them through the air. Chris had shoved the third one against the wall and was yelling something furiously in French. Pichit had tackled one of the men holding Yuri, freeing his arm, and Otabek was unleashing some very silent but effective military looking moves against the other man holding Yuri.  
  Yuri was halfway to Viktor when he heard Yurio cry out in pain. To his horror, Yurio was on his knees, clutching his middle, while leader of the attackers raised a baseball bat for a second blow.  
   Yuri saw red. First, they attempted to kill Viktor, now they hurt Yurio. He launched himself forward, plowing into the leader. They fell to the ground, the bat flying through the air. Yuri landed on top of the man and immediately began reigning of flurry of blows onto the man's face, screaming obscenities at him as he did so. His mind clouded with anger, his hands found the man's throat and began to squeeze.  
   "Yuri! You'll kill him!" Pichit's voice was far away and his hand on Yuri's shoulder meant nothing.  
  "I don't care!" Yuri shrugged off Pichit's hand, almost unaware of what he was saying.  
   Suddenly a different voice broke into his fury covered mind. "Yuri...stop. We have to go!”   
   Yuri blinked and paused. It was Yurio's voice, but it didn't sound like him at all. He could tell it was supposed to sound commanding, but it was actually desperate and pleading.  
    He looked up from man he was choking to see Yurio kneeling in front of him, looking small and terrified like the child Yuri sometimes forgot he was. He instantly released the man and stumbled off him.  
    Yuri slowly stood up, his face flushed with shame. "I'm sorry..." His apology was to everyone, but especially Yurio. He had clearly frightened the teenage skater and he felt guilt weighing in his stomach.  
    Yurio gave a small, curt nod as if to say they would talk about it later. All he said out loud was "Viktor." Yuri knew he was telling him to focus on his fiancé for the time being.  
   Yuri rushed to Viktor's side and dropped to his knees next to him, pulling his head onto his lap. He placed one hand over the one Viktor was using to press against his wound and felt his chest constrict when he surveyed his injured face up close. "Viktor...?" He whispered, his throat constricting and tears flowing down his face again. "Can you hear me?"  
   Viktor opened his mouth, but when he tried to form words, he coughed up blood instead.  
   "It's ok, love. Just stay with me, okay?" Yuri spoke soothingly, smoothing matted hair off his fiancé’s face.  
    He looked up at the scared faces of his fellow skaters who had gathered around them. "We have to get him to a hospital."  
   "I can carry him to the hotel, while we call an ambulance." JJ volunteered. "Better to have them not show up with these beat-up men here." He motioned to the attackers they had subdued. They didn't need awkward questions.  
    Yuri nodded and adjusted so JJ could slide his arms under Viktor. The tall Canadian lifted as gently as possible, but a soft groan still escaped Viktor's lips. Yuri bit down on his tongue, knowing there was nothing that could be done. They all trudged to the hotel in silence, except for Pichit talking to the emergency personal on his phone. After about ten minutes of standing outside the hotel, the ambulance slammed to a halt in front of them, sirens blaring. The EMTs quickly strapped Viktor to the gurney and slid him inside the ambulance. Yuri climbed inside with them as the others assured him they would meet him at the hospital.  
    As the ambulance sped along, the personal rushed about checking Viktor’s vitals and trying to slow the bleeding from his stab wound. Yuri paid them no attention however, and simply held Viktor’s uninjured hand, staring at his fiancé’s bruised and bloodied face. To his relief, Viktor gripped his hand with surprising strength, despite his condition. A slight spark of hope was kindle in his chest. “I’m here, love.” He murmured. “I’m not going anywhere. You are going to be just fine. Just keep fighting, ok?”  
   One of the nurses looked up from Viktor’s body. “Keep talking to him. He seems to respond well to that.”  
   The smallest of smiles crept onto Yuri’s face; Viktor was fighting for him. “That’s right, my star. Just focus on me and not the pain, ok? I’m right here: just listen to my voice. Do you remember the first time you showed up at my house in Japan? You were completely naked and I honestly thought I might die. And my mother’s face!” Yuri continued to talk the whole ride to the hospital, recounting stories, cracking Viktor’s favorite jokes, or talking about plans for their wedding. If this was what it took to keep the love of this life alive, he would never be quiet again.  
   When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors rushed Viktor into an operating room. Yuri automatically tried to follow, but a nurse stepped in front of him, gently but firmly placing her hands on his shoulders. “You’ll have to wait out here, Hun. We will let you know the moment you can see him, I promise.”  
   Yuri nodded, knowing there was no sense arguing. He was about to sink into one of the waiting room chairs, when the nurse gave him a once over. “Hold on there, darling. You look like you could stand a quick check up yourself. Come over here with me.”  
   Too tired to protest, Yuri obediently followed her into a room that was for non-emergency checkups. She motioned to the examination table. “Sit.” Yuri did as he was told, his energy quickly draining out him.  
  The nurse approached with a wet cloth. “I’m going to clean you off first, so I can see what we’re looking at. Hard to tell with all that blood.” She quickly and efficiently washed the blood and dirt off of him. Yuri distantly thought that most of the blood was actually from Viktor.  
  Once he was clean, she stood back and looked him over. “Well, first things first: let’s get that shoulder popped back into place.” For the first time that night, Yuri became aware of a dull throbbing ache in his left shoulder and remembered that he had dislocated it in during the struggle.  
  “Now take a deep breath.” She instructed, gripping his shoulder in preparation. Yuri winced and obeyed.  
   “On the count of three now. One…two…three!” Yuri let out a yelp before he could stop himself, but then relaxed as he realized that the pain was now mostly gone.  
   The nurse smiled and patted his arm in a motherly fashion that made Yuri’s heart ache. “Alright, now let me check the rest of you over.” Her fingers deftly ran over his body, checking for injuries. Yuri flinched when she inspected his bruised stomach, but said nothing. Soon, she straightened up. “You are good to go. No other major injuries that I can find. You can go wait for your fiancé now.”  
  “Thank you!” Yuri rushed from the room and dropped into one of the chairs, holding his head in his hands. He began to tremble as he realized he had no idea how serious Viktor’s injuries really were. He was a skater, not a doctor. Did Viktor have a good chance of survival? And if he did survive, would he ever be able to skate again? Oh, god, how could he let this happen??  
   He was pulled from his thoughts by familiar voices. His fellow skaters had arrived, rushing into the waiting room, worry written all over their faces. Yuri motioned them over to where he sat. “He is in the operating room. I don’t know more than that, yet.”  
    They all plopped into the chairs around him, and sat in silence as they waited. Pichit rested his hand on Yuri’s shoulder, sending a surge of gratitude through him. Before long the silence became too much for him, however. It was stifling and filled with unspoken worries. He abruptly stood and stalked down the hallway and around the corner. He sank to the floor next to vending machines, as huge sobs worked their way up through his chest and out of his mouth. He bent his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms tightly around them, and buried his face in his knees. He felt so helpless. Why couldn’t he have been able to protect Viktor?! If Viktor died or lost his skating career, it would be his fault. If he had been stronger, less pathetic, this would have never happened.  
   He was startled out of his self-loathing by someone clearing their throat. He raised his head, expecting to see Pichit or Yurio or maybe even Chris, but to his absolute amazement it was JJ.  
   “Yeah, sorry it’s not one of the others…” He mumbled, and Yuri realized his surprise must have shown very clearly on his face.  
   When Yuri said nothing, JJ continued. “The other four all jumped up to follow you, but I told them it would probably be best if I came and talked to you. If one of the others came, you would probably assume that they just felt obligated to do it because they are your friends, that they don’t actually believe what they are saying. But, I am the least liked among all of you and am not particularly close with you. Which means that I am here because I want to be and believe what I am saying, not because I feel an obligation to make you feel better.”  
  Yuri blinked and stared at JJ for a moment, before he allowed himself a small smile. “Well, you do have a point…and I appreciate your honesty.”  
  JJ returned the smile and sat down in front of him, so that Yuri didn’t have to crane his neck to look up at him. “Now all of us know that you are probably blaming yourself right now. And to put it bluntly that is all bullshit. None of this is your fault. And, you may have saved Viktor’s life to boot. Because it was your screams that led us to you. If you hadn’t hollered like that, we would have never known you were in danger and he would have bled out for a lot longer. So, stop beating yourself up and focus on Viktor’s recovery, okay?  
    Yuri stared at JJ blankly. He was unused to hearing the Canadian speak so seriously. But then he took a deep breath and nodded. JJ was right: this was what he had needed. “Thank you. I’ll be there in just a minute, okay?”  
  “I’ll hold you to that.” With that, JJ left him alone by the vending machines. Yuri quickly wiped his eyes on his shirt and stood up. JJ was right; he needed to stop sulking and focus on Viktor. He headed back to the waiting room with a new purpose in his step.  
   Just as he had settled back into his seat between Pichit and Chris (Yurio was giving him a wide berth), the doctor walked over to him. “Are you the fiancé?” He asked.  
  Yuri nodded, jumping back to his feet. “Is he going to be okay??”  
   The doctor smiled and nodded. “Yes, we stopped the bleeding and he will be just fine. He has a mild concussion and of course the fingers on his right hand are broken, but he will recover. The stab wound is stitched up and we set his fingers. He just needs rest for now.”  
   Yuri let out a long breath he had not realized he’d been holding. “Thank goodness…” He then steeled himself to ask the next question. “Will he be able to skate again?”  
   The doctor nodded once again. “Yes, he needs to take around two months off from any skating whatsoever and have regular check-ups. Then he can ease his way back into skating. Now, you may see him. He is still under from the anesthesia at the moment, but he will be awake in a while.”  
   Yuri needed no encouragement and barreled into the room immediately. Viktor was lying on the bed, an IV attached to one arm and a clip that read his vitals on the middle finger of his left hand. Bruises still decorated his pale face, but it was no longer covered in blood. His lip was spilt and his silver hair was falling over his eyes. The hospital gown they had put him in revealed the finger shaped bruises on his arms from where the men had held him in place. Yuri felt anger rise in his chest at the thought of what those men had done to him. He pulled a chair up next to the left side of Viktor’s bed and gently clasped his hand, careful not to dislodge the clip. As he sat down, he noticed the ring that had been on Viktor’s right hand, sitting on the bedside table. He silently thanked the hospital staff for saving it.  
  “I’m here, love.” He murmured, as he moved Viktor’s hair out of his eyes. “You just keep sleeping.”  
     He looked up when he heard footsteps. His fellow skaters stood in the doorway. Chris flashed a smile at him. “We wanted to see for ourselves. We will all come back when he’s awake. I think either Yurio or Pichit would like to stay and keep you company while you wait.”  
   Yuri smiled at them. “Thank you. I would like that.”  
   The skaters dispersed, leaving only Yurio and Pichit standing there. Pichit placed a hand on Yurio’s shoulder and nudged him forward. “I think you two need to talk.”  
    Yuri nodded his understanding as Pichit slipped out of the room. He had clearly terrified Yurio earlier and it needed to be addressed. Yurio danced from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable and unwilling to come closer.  
   “Yurio?” Yuri asked softly, doing his best to look unimposing and inviting.  
    Yurio sighed heavily and took a few steps into the room, still avoiding Yuri’s eyes. Yuri slowly stood up, taking note of the way Yurio tensed as he did so. He closed the distance between them, being careful not to move quickly or suddenly.  
   “Yurio.” He spoke softly and evenly, hoping to ease Yurio’s fears. “I’m sorry I scared you earlier. Thank you for getting through to me.”  
    Yurio’s head shot up, and there were tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I’m only sixteen…people forget that. Even I forget that…” He trailed off, and Yuri understood. It wasn’t just him. It was the whole situation. Seeing people he loved hurt, being attacked when he tried to help, seeing Yuri snap, waiting to see if Viktor would survive this. He was only sixteen and people expected him to deal with it the same as the other skaters. He even expected himself to act like an adult as well and didn’t know how to handle the fact that he was scared and overwhelmed.  
   Impulsively, Yuri pulled the younger skater into a hug. To his utter bewilderment, Yurio returned the hug for the first time since they had met. He felt the blonde Russian’s shoulders begin to shake and realized that he was crying. He rubbed Yurio’s back out of instinct. “I’m so sorry, Yuri.” He whispered, using the teenager’s actual name. “It’s okay to be scared. No one will think less of you.”  
  Yurio sniffled and pushed away from Yuri, his tears beginning to subside. “No one hears about this. Ever. Understood?”  
   “Then maybe you shouldn’t do these things where someone is sleeping.” Viktor’s voice made both Yuris jump.  
   “Viktor!” Yuri exclaimed, rushing to his smirking fiancé’s side. “You’re awake!”  
   “Yes I am and that was quite a touching scene, you two.”  
    “Shut up, old man!” Yurio snapped and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
   Viktor chuckled, then winced and clutched his stomach painfully. He attempted to sit up, but Yuri placed his hands firmly on his shoulders. “Don’t move yet.” He ordered. “You’re still hurt.”  
   Viktor looked at him pleadingly. “Please help me sit up, love. I’m begging you.”  
    Yuri easily caved. After everything that had happened, he would probably give Viktor anything he wanted right now. He placed one arm around Viktor’s shoulders and gripped his hand with the other, gently shifting him into a sitting position. “Better?”  
    Viktor nodded, face slightly flushed from the effort. “Much. Thank you.”  
     There was a knock on the door and the other skaters poured in, led by Chris. “Yurio told us you were awake! How are you feeling??” The Frenchman gushed excitedly.  
     Pichit was already getting his phone ready to prove that Viktor was indeed alive, Otabek was standing towards the back with his hand protectively on Yurio’s shoulder(they’d been dating since Yurio turned 16, the age of consent in both of their countries), and JJ was talking to Viktor and Chris a mile a minute. Yuri looked around at them and smiled to himself. They were something like a small family and he was okay with that.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is recovering and receives many visits. One visit is not so welcome, however.

Over the week that Viktor was required to stay in the hospital, he received many visits from a variety of people. The ones who were there when he first came to the hospital stopped by frequently for more visits, putting off their flights home in favor of showing Viktor and Yuri support. But in addition, their other fellow skaters and friends showed up as well. Yakov and Lila rushed in as soon as visiting hours started the day after the attack, Yurio pushing in behind them.

“Vitya!” Yakov exclaimed, looking like he was about to launch into a lecture, but then his resolve visibly crumbling. He sat down next Viktor’s bed, Yuri moving to stand next to Yurio. “How did this happen?” Yakov asked quietly, and Viktor met his eyes for only a moment, something unspoken passing between them. Then Viktor was staring at his lap, and Yuri was unsure if the moment had even happened.

Yakov looked up at Yuri, his face unreadable. “Yuri, who did this to him?”

“We, uh, got jumped in an alley.” Yuri explained haltingly. “They were homophobic jerks, apparently.”

A spasm of anger passed over Yakov’s face and then he turned back to Viktor. “Vitya…did they….” He cut himself off as a strange panicked look rose in Viktor’s eyes, and the Russian shook his head. “I see. Well, you rest and recover. We’re allowed to fly you back to Russia in about a week.”

Yakov and Lila left soon after that, though to Yuri’s great surprise, Yurio stayed behind. He seemed to be reluctant to leave Viktor’s hospital room for more than a few minutes at a time.

Emil, Michele, Sala, Mila, and Georgi all appeared in the hospital room later that day. Georgi was teary eyed the entire visit, and the girls fawned over Viktor like they were his mothers. By the time they left, Yuri already bruised stomach ached from holding back laughter.

Leo, Gaung Hong Ji, and Minami were brought to visit by an ever silent Seung-gil Lee. The young skaters flitted around and poured out their condolences while Seung-gil observed, his eyes dark and brooding. Surprisingly, the Korean gave Viktor a squeeze on the shoulder before leaving.

JJ was joined by his fiancé and Chris was accompanied by his boyfriend on several of their visits. Celestino and Chris’s coach both stopped by to offer get well wishes, much to Yuri’s surprise. To his even greater surprise, even Anya came by one morning, being careful to avoid running into Georgi.

Amid all the hustle and bustle, Yuri had no opportunity to ask Viktor about his strange exchange with Yavok for several days. About four days into the hospital stay, they had a quiet moment where Viktor did not automatically fall asleep. Yuri had finally mustered the courage to ask Viktor about it, when there was a soft knock on the door. Yuri sighed heavily and detached himself from where he was sharing the hospital bed with Viktor, trudging to the door.

He opened it to find a strange woman standing there. The soft gasp that escaped Viktor’s lips told Yuri that his fiancé did, in fact, know this woman however. The word that followed Viktor’s gasp rocked Yuri to his core. “Mother?”

 

Viktor’s eyes flew wide when he saw his mother standing in the doorway of the hospital room. He had not spoken to his parents in years. They had never approved of his sexuality and he had felt no need to continue contact once he had managed to move out. Now she was standing in front of him, looking both uncomfortable and worried. Viktor was frozen in place as Yuri moved to the side, so that his mother could enter the room. The closer she came, the more he could feel himself shaking. He cursed his body for betraying him.

Yuri either remembered what Viktor had shared in regards to his parents during late night talks in bed, or could see the panic rising in Viktor, because he was instantly at the Russian’s side, holding his uninjured hand. Viktor gave his hand a grateful squeeze and Yuri ran his thumb over Viktor’s fingers in return.

“Hello, Viktor.” His mother spoke stiffly, her eyes traveling over his injuries. She glanced at his and Yuri’s intertwined hands, but said nothing.

“Hello, Mother.” He answered, his tone short and clipped. He honestly had no desire to speak to her ever again. Just seeing her face brought back so many memories he didn’t want to think about.

_Viktor flinched as his mother’s hand connected with his cheek. He was used to it at this point, but it still hurt every time._

_“You were seen kissing another boy!” His mother chastised, her nostrils flaring like some wild animal. “As if holding hands wasn’t bad enough! Just wait til your father hears about this!”_

_Viktor shrank back, fear spiking through his chest. His father would beat him senseless if he found out. He shook his head, his mind rapidly reaching a decision. He had to get out, had to leave. But where would he go? A fourteen-year-old couldn’t very well live on his own. Though, anything was better than this hell hole._

_His mother grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him towards the stairs. “It’s straight to your room, young man! And no dinner for you.”_

_“Again?” The world slipped out before Viktor could stop himself._

_Another slap, harder than the first. “Don’t get cheeky with me, young man! You’re in enough trouble as it is!”_

_Later that night, after the beating and lecture from his father, Viktor could hear his parents discussing him in the next room. He tried to quiet his breathing, and still his sobs so he could listen._

_“Do you think you finally got through to him?” His mother’s voice. She sounded legitimately concerned, which made Viktor bite back a dark chuckle._

_“I hope so.” A sigh from his father. “He is so stubborn, though.”_

_“I know.” He his mother agreed. “He doesn’t seem to understand that we just want him to have a normal life. He’ll never be a functioning member of society like this. He’ll be ostracized. Maybe even arrested. Remember what happened to that man down the road?”_

_“I know, I know.” His father’s voice had grown gruff. “But he has it in his head that this is natural. I don’t know how to make him understand that it’s just not. He is not meant to be this way. I just can’t figure out how to fix him!”_

Viktor was jerked from his memories by his mother speaking again. “They say you were attacked. Was it because of your…lifestyle choices?” It was painfully obvious what she meant by those words.

Viktor felt anger bubbling in his chest. How dare she? She had never cared before and now she wanted to show up in France just to blame his attack on him. “Why are you here?” He demanded, his anger giving him the courage to meet her eyes.

“Because my son is laying in a hospital bed and I am your mother.” Her lips pressed into a thin line. “Also, I wanted to see if the rumors of you being engaged to this man – “she indicated Yuri – “were true. And I see that they are. You should be grateful that I came to see you despite your refusal to give up this abhorrent lifestyle.”

A harsh laugh left Viktor before he could stop himself. “Right. Should I also be grateful for all the times you and father hit me? Or starved me? Or told me I was an abomination?” Viktor’s voice was strained to the max, a lump in his throat. “You lost the right to call yourself my mother a long time ago.”

His mother drew herself up to her full height, looking as if he had burned her. “We were only trying to help you, Vitya. What you think you are is unnatural and we just want you to have a chance at a normal life. We both know that you ended up here because of your lifestyle. You brought this on yourself.”

 _She’s wrong. She’s wrong. She’s wrong._ Viktor repeated the mantra inside his head, temporarily unable to speak. He half expected her to slap him even now at twenty-eight years old, but pushed the thought aside. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. She would never have the satisfaction of seeing him break again. He took a ragged breath, regaining his composure. “Get out.” He snarled. “You are nothing but a homophobic bitch who’s not worth my time.”

His mother took a step back, her jaw hanging open. “Why I never!” She exclaimed. “You ungrateful little – after I came all this way even though you don’t deserve – “

Her angry tirade was cut off by Yuri moving around the bed faster than Viktor thought was possible to place himself between Viktor and his mother. “I am going to have to ask you leave now, ma’am.” He spoke evenly, but there was as dark edge to his words. “You are upsetting Viktor and he needs to be able to relax, if he is going to heal quickly.”

His mother stared at Yuri in shock for a moment and then nodded. “I see. I will come back when he is in a more agreeable mood.”

“No.” Both Viktor and his mother were shocked by Yuri’s sudden declaration. “Don’t come back. Your presence is not wanted or needed here and if you cannot be supportive of your son, you have no right to be here. Goodbye.” The last word was spoken with finality.

She turned on her heal and left without another word. The moment the door closed, Yuri climbed into the bed and pulled Viktor to him. He didn’t say a word, simply held Viktor close.  Even as Viktor buried his face in Yuri’s chest seeking comfort, he could feel Yuri trembling against him, and knew he had been terrified to confront his mother. They clung to each other, Viktor crying into Yuri’s chest, Yuri’s hands carding gently through Viktor’s hair and rubbing circles in his back.

Eventually, Viktor’s sobs subsided and Yuri’s trembling ceased. Viktor looked up at Yuri, a small smile ghosting his lips. “Thank you…” He murmured, his voice catching.

Yuri softly cupped Viktor’s face, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. He pressed a light kiss to Viktor’s lips and then pulled back just far enough to look at him. “Do you want to talk about it?” It was a genuine question, no strings attached, and Viktor knew he could say no without fear of being pressured. But he wasn’t completely sure he wanted to say no. He hesitated and Yuri made no move to rush him.

Before Viktor could reach a decision, both men were startled by someone all but crashing through the hospital room door. To their increasing amazement, Otabek stood there, his usual emotionless demeanor gone. His chest was heaving as if he had run all the way there, and his face had panic etched into every line. His eyes cast about the room as if searching for something and apparently not finding it, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “Yuri is gone!” He burst out, staring at the couple imploringly. “I can’t find him anywhere!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :)


	3. New Friends and Past Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio is a scared kitten (with good reason) and Yuri finally asks Viktor a hard question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mentions of threats of non-con and mentions of past non-con. There is nothing explicit or graphic, but I wanted to warn at the beginning, just in case.  
> Sorry this took so long to put out, but I lost my job and have been filling out applications like crazy.

Yuri and Viktor both gaped at Otabek, and then Yuri leapt from the bed, rushing to the dark-haired skater. “What do you mean, you can’t find him?” He kept his voice calm and even, needing more information before he could be much use. Besides that, he had never seen Otabek in such a state and felt an undeniable urge to help sooth his fears.

Otabek drew in deep breath, seeming to be gathering his thoughts. “I was supposed to meet him at a coffee shop for breakfast this morning. He wasn’t there, so I called him. He didn’t answer, so I checked his hotel room. He’s not there either. I checked with Yakov and everyone who is still here and no one has seen them. When he didn’t answer my second call, I ran here, thinking he might be with you guys. He has spending a lot of time here and he’s been a bit distracted lately, so I thought maybe he forget about breakfast and came straight here. But, clearly he’s not here.”

Yuri could already feel panic beginning to build inside him, but he attempted to stay calm. Yurio wouldn’t just disappear; there had to be a logical explanation to his absence. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket, with the intent of calling Yurio himself, only to be interrupted by Viktor. “He’s not answering my calls either.”

Yuri started and spun around to see Viktor staring at his own cellular device. Apparently, he had already phoned the young Russian while Otabek had been explaining the situation. Yuri felt his chest tighten. “Did it go straight to voicemail?”

Viktor shook his head. “No, it rang, he just didn’t pick up.”

Otabek nodded, moving further into the room. “It was the same when I called him.”

Yuri sighed heavily, trying to figure out what they should do next. It was too soon to file a missing person’s report, and beyond that they might just be overreacting. Yurio might have just gone out for a run and forgotten his phone in the hotel room. There were a million reasons he might not be answering, that were perfectly normal. But Yuri couldn’t shake the feeling of dread. No matter how he tried to rationalize the situation, he couldn’t get past how unlike Yurio this was. Sure, he was impulsive and, yes, he had run off to Japan when Viktor came to teach Yuri, but Yurio had grown extensively since then. Plus, he would never worry Otabek like this. He would probably never admit it, but he hated doing anything that caused his boyfriend distress.

Yuri suddenly felt Viktor link their fingers together and realized that he had automatically moved towards Viktor’s bed as his anxiety grew. He flashed Viktor a grateful smile; Viktor almost always seemed to know what he needed. Of course, that had come from lots of learning and talking over their time together, but that only made it that much more meaningful to Yuri.

Viktor’s answering smile slide off his face as his eyes focused beyond Yuri and his face drained of all its color. Yuri whipped around to see what Viktor was staring at, and his hand flew to his mouth. Otabek swore colorfully, a rare occurrence, but Yuri didn’t blame him. The headline scrolling across the room’s TV scene read **_Group of men arrested after attempted assault of Russian star Yuri Plisetsky._**

Otabek already had his phone out and was calling Yurio yet again. When the Russian still did not answer, he muttered something under his breath that Yuri couldn’t quite catch and gripped his phone so tightly Yuri worried it might break.

Yuri looked from Otabek’s flushed and fury lined face to Viktor’s pale and horrified one. “It did say ‘attempted’…” He stammered weakly, attempting to ease both of their fears. Neither one seemed to register his words and Yuri sighed. He was no good at this. Especially considering that he was also worried out of his mind.

Otabek’s phone buzzed with an incoming text, and he gave a small sigh of relief when he saw its contents. “Yuri is on his way here.”

Yuri almost fell onto Viktor’s bed with relief. Yurio was okay. Or, at least, he was alive and able to send them texts. “Did he say anything else?” They all knew what he meant: had he said what kind of condition he was in?

Otabek shook his head. “Just apologized for worrying me.”

Yuri nodded and sat down next to Viktor, leaning into his fiancé’s inviting touch. He felt Viktor wrap his arm around his waist and smiled contentedly. No matter what happened, Viktor would always be there for him.  He placed a grateful kiss to Viktor’s cheek, as they watched Otabek pace back and forth impatiently.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was closer to ten minutes in reality, a loud commotion in the hallway drew the three anxious skaters’ attention.  Otabek immediately yanked open the hospital room door and Yuri quickly moved to stand beside him.

Down the hallway, there was a large group of journalists and reporters all clamoring with questions and flashing the lights of their cameras. In the middle of all their clamoring, stood Yurio, his hood drawn over his face as he shrunk back. He had never been comfortable with large crowds, but today was something worse. His whole body was visibly shaking and he looked like he was about two seconds away from falling apart at the seams. He looked past the mob of reporters and gave Otabek and Yuri a look of pure desperation.

Otabek dashed forward without a moment’s hesitation, pushing his way into the middle of the clamoring individuals, wrapping an arm protectively around Yurio’s shoulders and shooting his famous glare of intimidation at the entire group. To Yuri’s utter shock, Yurio wrapped both arms around Otabek’s abdomen and buried his face into the taller skater’s chest as if trying to hide. It wasn’t that the couple was never affection, but they usually kept it less open in public due to Yurio’s personality and Otabek’s reserved nature, and that they didn’t want to add fuel to the fire of the controversy about them dating when Yurio was sixteen. Plus, it was very much unlike Yurio to allow himself to appear so vulnerable in public.

When Otabek’s glare did not subdue the reporters as it usually did, he snarled something angrily in his native tongue that Yuri could not understand. However, judging from the scandalized looks on some of the individual’s faces, there were people in the crowd who spoke his language. They were a string of questions asking him to elaborate and if they could quote him on that. “No, I will not elaborate, and yes you can quote me on that!” Otabek exclaimed in English, hoping the most amount of people would understand his meaning. His usually calm and emotionless demeanor had slipped when he felt his precious Yura trembling in his arms. “Now, move out of my fucking way!”

This only elicited more flashes of light and questions from the crowd, who actually pressed in closer. Otabek gripped Yurio more tightly and was prepared to lift him bridal style and bowl the crowd over to get him to the privacy of hospital room, when he heard Yuri’s voice. “Why yes, I will go talk to the doctors, VIKTOR.” He called unnecessarily loudly, as he excited the hospital room. “I’m sure they’ll have an update on your condition!”

The crowd glanced over at Yuri and in an instant they had converged on the Japanese skater, bombarding him with questions. Otabek threw him a grateful glace before quickly escorting Yurio to the room. He knew that Yuri had drawn the attention to himself on purpose, despite the anxiety it was sure to bring.

Yuri shook slightly as the noisy mob closed in on him, wanting the answers to a million questions about his fiancé. He could feel his heart rate speeding up and his breaths becoming shallow and erratic, but he held his ground. This was for Yurio. “Yes, I am prepared to give you an update on Viktor’s condition.” He assured the reporters, his voice only slightly shaking. “He is healing quickly and should be going back to Russia soon. We would appreciate it if you would respect his privacy as well as that of our friends.” He raised an eyebrow challengingly, daring them to keep pressing. However, if Otabek’s death glare had not been successful in dissuading them, his eyebrow cock definitely had no effect. They all began to clamor again, shoving microphones in his face and snapping pictures. Yuri began to shake in earnest now and for all the world he wanted to call out for Viktor, but he bit back the urge. “That’s a-all I have to s-say.” He stammered out, his tongue heavy in his mouth. “P-please, let me through.” He felt tears beginning to sting at the corners of his eyes and he cursed his weakness.

Suddenly, a strong hand gripped his and dragged him through the crowd and down the hall. He let himself be blindly directed, tears now flowing down his cheeks and blurring his vision. If the person was leading him away from the lights and noise, he was willing to trust them. When they stopped walking, Yuri looked up and was astounded to see Georgi. “Breath with me.” The Russian directed, his deep voice surprisingly comforting. Instinctively he reached out and placed his hand on Georgi’s chest to help sync his breathing. Georgi did not seem shocked at all, and only nodded encouragingly. “That’s right. Just keep breathing with me. Deep, calm breaths.”

After several long minutes, Yuri felt much more calm and level-headed. He blinked at Georgi in confusion, as he wiped his eyes. “How did you know what to do?”

Georgi smiled kindly, his intense features softening. “Let’s just say a mutual friend of ours sometimes gets overwhelmed by crowds too. They would never admit it, and I am sworn to secrecy. I came here to check on Viktor and Yuri for Yakov and when I saw you there, I knew what was happening.”

Yuri returned the smiled gratefully. Moving to Russia with Viktor suddenly seemed much less intimidating. “Thank you.”

Georgi nodded and patted Yuri’s shoulder. “Anytime. You’re practically family at this point. Besides no one deserves to be hounded by reporters like that.” His usual dramatic flair began to return to his voice and Yuri bit back a chuckle.

“Ready to head back to the room?” Yuri offered. He needed to be sure Yurio was okay.

“As long as you are.” Georgi agreed. “Stay behind me in case there are any lingering busy bodies.”

Yuri happily complied and the two skaters quietly snuck down the hall and into Viktor’s hospital room. Yuri carefully surveyed the scene before him once the door was closed. Otabek was sitting in one of the room’s chairs, with Yurio in his lap. Yurio had his arms wrapped tightly around Otabek’s neck, and his face hidden in his shoulder. Otabek was whispering soothing words in his ears as he rubbed the younger skater’s back. Viktor was watching them both in silence, his face tense and worried.

“I’ll let Yakov know that Yurio is in good hands.” Georgi murmured in Yuri’s ear and slipped out. Yuri silently thanked him for his discretion.

Yuri quietly walked over to Otabek and Yurio, kneeling in front of the chair. “Yuri…” He began softly, using his actual name. “You think you could tell us what happened?”

Yurio slowly lifted his head and adjusted in Otabek’s lap so that he was could see Yuri. Yuri felt his heart drop. One of Yurio’s eyes was swollen shut and there were tears streaks down his cheeks. “I, uh, I was at the coffee shop and I saw them…the jerks who attacked Viktor…” Yuri could practically hear Viktor stiffen from his spot in his bed, but he kept his attention on Yurio. “I was just going to keep a low profile until Beka showed up, but they saw me. I didn’t know what to do, so I tried to run back to the hotel, but, uh, they caught up with me. They punched me” – he gestured to his eye- “and said, uh, certain things, but it was in a pretty public spot so some people called the police before they could actually hurt me or anything.” He shrugged, trying to look casual. “No big deal or anything.”

Yuri hadn’t heard Viktor move, but suddenly he was kneeling next to him, his hands gently gripping Yurio’s arms. He was about to chastise his fiancé, afraid he would reopen his stitches, but when Yuri saw Viktor’s face, the words died on his lips. “Yuri.” Viktor spoke desperately. “Did they touch you?”

“No, I got his bruise magically.” He rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Viktor shook his head, appearing on the verge of panic. “No, I mean…did they…” He searched Yurio’s face, willing him to understand.

Yurio’s eyes blew wide and now he was the one shaking his head. “No, no…they didn’t do that…but they, uh…they were threatening to…they said they were gonna…” He sniffled and trailed off, his eyes growing glassy.

Viktor nodded in understanding. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say it.” He assured the blonde teenager, his voice calming.

Yurio crumbled with relief and returned to his previous position curled around Otabek. Otabek resumed rubbing his back, but said nothing.

Yuri slid an arm around Viktor, and gently tugged him to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you back in back in bed.” He breathed softly, steering them in the right direction. Once they were settled into the bed, Viktor instantly pulled Yuri into his arms, holding him tightly. Yuri could feel him trembling slightly, and lightly stroked his hair. A knot was forming in his stomach as he was slowly coming to an unwanted conclusion. He had been wondering for a while now, but Viktor’s reaction today had almost cemented the idea in his head. He let out a silent sigh and vowed to bring it up at a better time.

 

Yurio and Otabek stayed in the hospital room with Yuri and Viktor the rest of the day. The skaters still in town did not show up that day, due to a group text Yuri had sent out unbeknownst Yurio. Yakov showed up at the end of visiting hours to escort the two younger skaters back the hotel. Yurio offered none of his usual protests or claims of being too old for a chaperone. He just silently followed his coach, clutching Otabek’s hand with an iron grip. Yuri felt his heart clench at how much the incident had shaken Yurio. He was glad that he had a good support system, and hoped that would be enough to help him quickly regain his confidence.

His thoughts quickly turned back to Viktor and his growing suspicion. He bit his lip, unsure how to broach such a delicate topic. He absentmindedly trailed his fingers along Viktor’s arms, loving the feeling of his bare skin. He paused to avoid a bruise and the knot in his stomach grew.

“Yuri? What’s on your mind?” Yuri was pulled from his thoughts by Viktor’s voice. Apparently, he was being saved the trouble of figuring out how to start the conversation.

He sighed and met Viktor’s intense blue eyes. “Can…I ask you something? Probably something you won’t want to answer?”

Viktor’s forehead knotted in confusion, but he nodded. “Of course, my love.”

Yuri took a deep breath and plunged ahead before he could lose his nerve. “Were you at some point in your life, ummm…” He paused for moment and then blurted it out in one breath. “Wereyoueversexuallyassualted?”  

Viktor froze and stared at Yuri in shock. His eyes held a strange combination of surprise, terror, and shame. Yuri dropped his gaze, immediately regretting his decision. “I’m sorry…never mind…I shouldn’t have asked.”

Silence stretched between them, and Yuri could feel the familiar sensation of tears building up behind his eyes. He had really screwed up this time. Why was he so stupid? Just when Yuri was trying to think up the best way to apologize even more profusely, a soft hand cupped his chin and guided his gaze back up to his fiancé’s face. Viktor still looked nervous, but he was far more calm. “It’s okay, my Yuri. You deserve to know. I should have told you a long time ago to be honest, but I was scared of what you might think of me…”

Yuri gently caressed Viktor’s cheek. He thought about making a grand declaration of how nothing Viktor said could change his feelings for him, but instead pressed a loving kiss to his lips, attempting to put all of his feelings into the gesture. To his relief, Viktor returned the kiss whole heartedly, his hands gripping Yuri’s hair like a life line.

When they pulled away, Viktor had a small smile on his face. “Thank you…” He brushed a piece of Yuri’s hair out of his eyes. “And, the answer is yes…” His gaze moved down to the blankets between them. “When I was fourteen. Some older boys cornered me after practice one day. They beat me until I was too weak to defend myself, and then…they had a wooden pole and well I’m sure you understand how that went. Yavok was the one who found me and took me the hospital. There was a lot of damage…” He closed his eyes as if blocking out the unpleasant memory and Yuri gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “The doctors did an amazing job, though. However, my parents seemed to think it was my fault somehow. That was when I left home and moved in with Yavok. Didn’t speak to them at all after that until, well, today.”

Yuri felt anger rise at the thought of some bastards doing such horrible things to Viktor, but it was quickly washed away by the sight of Viktor blinking at him through tears. Viktor rarely cried and it always broke Yuri’s heart to see. He gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs and pressed a kiss to Viktor’s forehead.

Viktor slowly raised his gaze to meet Yuri’s again. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…it…I…”

Yuri placed his finger over Viktor’s lips, ending his stammering. “It’s okay, my love. That’s not exactly something easy to talk about.”

“You mean…you’re not upset with me?” Viktor sounded so amazed that it nearly broke Yuri’s heart.

“Of course not. This didn’t change a thing.” Yuri assured him, wrapping his arms around the broken man. “I love you so much. No matter what.”

Viktor nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Thank you…” He breathed the phrase like a prayer and returned to silence.

Yuri simply held him close. Until something clicked into place in his brain. “Umm, Viktor? You said there was damage…is that why when we, you know, make love…you like to be inside me instead of the other way around?” He had never really minded, but he wanted to know.

Viktor nodded, his head still buried into Yuri’s neck. “The doctors did a great job and time has healed me, but they always told me that if I ever decided to be on the receiving end of sex I should make an appointment first just to check and make sure it was safe. But doing that meant admitting to you what happened, and I was too scared to tell you.”

Yuri kissed Viktor’s hair and nodded as a lot of other things began to make sense. Viktor occasionally had nightmares and if they were about his parents or other events, he would talk to Yuri about them as Yuri soothed his fears, but there were times when he wouldn’t talk about them at all. He would just press his shaking body into Yuri’s arms until he fell back asleep. Yuri had a sinking feeling he knew what the subject of those nightmares were now. He also remembered the time when he had been feeling particularly confident while he and Viktor were for playing, and had pinned Viktor’s arms down, smirking at him with lust filled eyes.  Viktor had frozen beneath him, staring at him with terror filled eyes. Yuri had immediately released him and apologized profusely, but Viktor had quickly recovered and brushed it off. However, they never did have sex that night. He remembered the one time he had been bold enough to suggest the use of butt plugs, and Viktor had adamantly refused. The look in Viktor’s eyes before the leader of the men who had attacked them had beaten him to a pulp flashed in Yuri’s mind with a new meaning attached to it. How could he have never figured this out until Viktor had panicked at Yurio’s words? Was he really that blind? No, he realized. He just hadn’t wanted to believe it.

A soft snore drug Yuri from his thoughts. Viktor had fallen asleep, tired out by their conversation. Yuri smiled to himself and let his eyes fall closed as well. All he knew was that he would never let anyone hurt this man again. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as much time, but we shall see.


	4. Recovery and mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple recovers together, but then Viktor makes a stupid mistake. Can their relationship survive?

The next few days went by with no further incidents, other than a visit from the police to take Yurio’s statement and confirm with Viktor that the men who attacked him were the same men they had arrested for attacking Yurio. Soon, it was time for the Russian team to fly back to St. Petersburg. Yuri watched Viktor like a hawk the whole morning they prepared for the flight. It made him nervous for Viktor to be embarking on the long flight back to Russia in his condition, and despite the doctors’ assurances he found himself worrying intensely. Of course, that’s what he did best, he reminded himself.

Viktor looked up from his discharge paperwork and smiled brightly at Yuri. “Love, stop staring at me like I am about to explode. I can manage one flight. And then you can take me home and take care of me to your hearts content, okay?”

Yuri blushed and dropped his eyes. After all this time together, Viktor still managed embarrass him. Though at least he didn’t feel the need to crawl under a rock every time it happened anymore.

Viktor chuckled and took Yuri’s hands in his own. “Yuri, darling, look at me please?”

Yuri raised his eyes back up to meet Viktor’s, knowing he could trust Viktor with his delicate mental state.

“Your concern makes me feel so loved, Yuri. I am not upset with you and do not think you are ridiculous. You know if the roles were reversed, I would be just as attentive, maybe even more so. I do have a flair for the dramatic, after all.” He winked, before pressing a soft kiss to Yuri’s forehead.

Yuri relaxed and ran his fingers through Viktor’s silver locks. “Thank you.” He murmured. Viktor had come so far over the past couple years in learning how to deal with Yuri’s anxiety and insecurities. It also helped that Yuri had come a long way in being able to believe the  things Viktor said to him. They had both made so much progress and it made a genuine smile creep onto his face. Seeing that Yuri was happy, Viktor gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned back to finish signing his life away.

 

 

 Upon their return to St. Petersburg, the couple quickly settled back into their apartment. As Viktor became awake and lucid more often, no longer either falling asleep from exhaustion or being high on pain medication the majority of the time, Yuri began to notice some changes. It quickly became apparent that Viktor’s nightmares were becoming a much more frequent occurrence. Yuri never begrudged having to wake up in the middle of the night to soothe his fiancé, but he began to worry about whether was Viktor was going to get the sleep he needed. But along with the nightmares, there were now flashbacks. Sometimes they came in the form of Viktor losing focus, his eyes glassing over as his brain replayed a memory without warning. Yuri would gently pull him back to the present and Viktor would blink in confusion, trying to orient himself. Other times, a random scent or smell would trigger his senses into overdrive and the Russian would spiral into a full-blown panic attack. Luckily for Yuri, he had extensive personal experience in that area and was able to handle the attacks with a helpful calmness. The biggest change was in Viktor’s demeanor itself. His carefree personality was dampened, causing him to consistently check behind him while walking through town and no longer easily trust people he didn’t know. His eyes darted around constantly, as if afraid he would be assaulted again at any moment, and he jumped easily at anything unexpected. Yuri also noticed that Viktor rarely let him out of his sight, and realized he was scared Yuri would be hurt as well. He debated whether he should bring it up yet and decided to give it a few months, to see if Viktor’s healing process naturally worked it out. However, there was something he did need to bring up.

“Viktor…?” Yuri spoke softly, not wanting to startle Viktor. The silver haired Russian was pouring over skating routines on his laptop, trying to prepare for when he could return to the ice. It had been three weeks since the assault and two weeks since they returned home.

Viktor paused the video and looked up. “Hmm?” He hummed, looking at Yuri with his big blue eyes.

Yuri sat down next to him and gently placed a hand on his leg. “I think we need to get some help. Like, a professional therapist type help. We both...we’ve taken this hard…”

Yuri honestly expected Viktor to protest, but to his surprise his fiancé only nodded. “I figured you would say that soon. I’ll do it, but on one condition.”

Yuri blinked rapidly, his brain catching up to what was happening. “What is that?”

Viktor took a deep breath, as if about to plunge under water. “Can we move to Hasetsu after this season? I know we have to stay here for now because I am training under Yavok, but I don’t want to live in Russia anymore. I can’t…” The two words were a hushed whisper.

Yuri studied Viktor, completely caught off guard by the request. He mulls it over for a few minutes before answering. “How about this? After we have been seeing the therapist for a while and we are about to start this next season, if you still feel this way we will talk about it? I feel like it’s probably too early to make such a decision. But if it is what you really want, of course we can consider it.”

Viktor let out a long shaky breath, and Yuri realized he’d been holding it in as he waited for an answer. He kissed Viktor softly. “How about I will show you the list of couple therapists who specialize in trauma that I found on the internet and then we can finish the seating chart for the wedding, since it’s in a couple months.”

Viktor suddenly threw his arms around Yuri, gripping him tightly. “Thank you, my Yuri…” He breathed in his ear. “I love you so much.” Yuri returned the embrace, rubbing Viktor’s back lovingly. “I love you too, my Vicchan.”

 

Over the next couple weeks, they went to the therapist once a week, Viktor would accompany Yuri to practice, coaching him even if he couldn’t practice his own routine, and they began working on the finishing touches of their wedding plans. Viktor was quickly becoming restless, however, and it was becoming increasingly harder to stay off the ice for the whole two months. Yuri could see easily tell and did his best to keep Viktor occupied and when that didn’t work declared in no uncertain terms that Viktor was not to step a toe on the ice before cleared by doctors. Viktor made it a month and a half before he broke.

It wasn’t that he _wanted_ to worry Yuri or disobey the doctors, but he had never been off the ice this long and it was more than he could handle. He definitely didn’t mean to sneak out while Yuri was sleeping soundly in bed- he knew what that looked like – but he just had to find some relief.

He slipped into the ice rink and smiled as he pulled on his skates. He would just make easy loops around the ring, no jumps or spins; he would ease back into it. No need to hurt himself and worry everyone.

The second he stepped onto the ice, Viktor felt a weight lift from his shoulders. His body remembered the movements as easily as breathing and soon he was gliding in circles around the ring, a smile coming to his lips without thought. The still healing wound in his stomach slowly began to ache as he picked up speed, but it didn’t register under the euphoria of being back on the ice. Tentatively, he extended one leg behind him and finding that his body did not collapse, he let out a small laugh and spun on the spot. He coughed as he slowed to a stop, but attributed it to having not practiced in so long. He took a few more laps around the ring and felt the urge to attempt a jump becoming stronger. _Just a small one_ , he told himself. He wouldn’t overdo it. With that justification, he launched himself into the air. The landing was a little sloppy, but he didn’t fall. For having been off the ice for a month and a half, he was quite pleased.

He bent over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Damn, he was out of shape. As he gradually came back to earth, he finally registered the now sharp pain his stomach. He rushed to the edge of rink, knowing he had pushed too far. He managed to step out of the rink before he felt his body give out under him and he wound up on his hands and knees. His wheezing quickly turned into a coughing fit, and he was terrified when he coughed up blood. With a trembling hand, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and managed to call Yuri. How could he be so stupid?

“Viktor...?” Yuri mumbled on the fourth ring, clearly still half-asleep.

“Yuri…” Viktor gasped between coughs. “Please…help…” He crumpled onto his side with a thud.

“Viktor! What’s wrong?” Yuri’s voice was now laced with worry that bordered on panic, no trace of sleep to be found.

“Ice rink…hurt…” Viktor’s vision was beginning to swim, his consciousness trying to slip away from him.

“I’m coming, Viktor! Just hold on!” The phone slipped from Viktor’s hand, and his head rolled to the side. He could just barely hear Yuri’s voice and everything was darkening. He tried to muster up the energy to respond, but his body betrayed him. He just wanted to make the fear in Yuri’s voice go away, especially since he knew he was the one who put it there. _I’m sorry, Yuri, so sorry. I’m sorry…_ The mantra continued to play through his head as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

 

Yuri was flying down the familiar path to the Russian ice rink, coat and shoes both forgotten in his haste. “Viktor!” He hollered into the phone as he ran. “Viktor, can you hear me?! Viktor! _Viktor!_ ” The lack of response caused the panic in his chest to spike to new heights.

Yuri burst through the doors and his eyes instantly found Viktor. He dropped to his knees next to his fiancé, trying to survey the damage. Viktor was laying on his side, one hand clamped over his stomach, the other resting inches away from his phone, which was on the ground. He had clearly just come off the ice ring, and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. There was blood from where Yuri guessed Viktor had coughed it up.

“Viktor?? Viktor, can you hear me??” Viktor’s eyes fluttered open and closed, but his lips stayed silent.

Yuri swore in Japanese and called for an ambulance. What the fuck had Viktor been thinking? He carefully attached the skate guards and removed the skates from Viktor’s feet. He pulled Viktor’s head into his lap, and for the second time in less than two months, wondered if his fiancé would survive.

“Come on, love.” He begged, stroking Viktor’s hair as if that would keep him alive. “Don’t leave me. I know we’ve been through a lot, but you can do this. You are so strong. Stay with me.” Yuri babbled on and on as tears fell from his eyes and plopped onto Viktor’s face. This couldn’t be happening. After barely surviving his attack, Viktor wanted to pull a stupid stunt like this and put his life at danger yet again? Yuri could feel himself shaking, but it wasn’t from fear alone. There was also anger. So much anger. The thought that Viktor would consider the possibility of putting him through this hell worth being back on the ice two weeks early was too much for him. Even as he rode in the back of the ambulance with his fiancé, he could feel that anger boiling inside him, waiting for a release. But he pushed it back down, and kissed Viktor’s forehead. Now was not the time. But if Viktor pulled through, Yuri knew he would not be able to hold it in long. A storm was coming and he was unsure if their relationship could survive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to put up, but I hope you enjoy it! Also, I am sorry this ends on such an ominous note, but I promise happier times are coming.


	5. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor recovers, Yuri flips his shit, and an unwanted guest shows up yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I say this every time, but once again, sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy.

He hurt. Everywhere. Viktor groaned. Or, at least, he felt like he did, but was unsure if he actually succeeded in make any noise. He was about to open his eyes, when he heard a familiar voice.

“So, he’ll be okay?” Yuri. It was Yuri. Viktor decided against opening his eyes just yet. He couldn’t quite remember what had happened, but something nagging at his mind insisted Yuri was probably upset with him.

“Yes, as long as he doesn’t try to skate, or overexert himself in general again.” An unfamiliar voice. A doctor? Was he at a hospital?  “He will need to take an extra two weeks off, and then be cleared by doctors. If all is well, he will then be able to ease back into skating. However, if he does something like this again, it will most likely be the end of his career. And, well, he would be lucky to survive.”

A sharp inhale of breath. “Right. I will tie him down to the bed if I have to.” Viktor felt his stomach drop. That’s right. He had snuck off to the ice rink, only to pay the price. Shit. Yuri must to be scared to death. Not to mention, probably pissed beyond all belief.

Viktor decided to wait a few minutes before facing his finance’s wrath. As his thoughts swirled in his head, he felt himself being pulled back towards sleep.

The next time he woke up there was silence. He cracked an eye open and took in his surroundings. He had been right the first time: He was in a hospital room. It was empty except for the small, dark-haired man asleep in a chair next to the bed. Yuri.

Viktor gnawed at his lip. What was he going to say? Was there even anything he could do to fix this? He didn’t know, but he had to try.

“Yuri.” He murmured quietly.

His fiancé slowly opened his eyes and blinked for a minute, before he apparently registered it was Viktor who had spoken.

“You’re awake.” His voice was even and measured, lacking emotion. It frightened Viktor more than any anger could.

Viktor nodded, unsure what to say. Almost anything he thought had the potential to make the situation worse.

“I’ll get the doctor.” Yuri left the room without a backwards glance.

Viktor felt his heart break as he watched his retreating form.

 

Yuri stared at his fiancé after the doctor left, assuring them that Viktor would be fine. He just needed some rest and could be released tomorrow. The doctor also stressed how lucky Viktor was. If the damage had been worse or if Yuri hadn’t shown up as soon as he did, things could have ended much differently. The reminder left a sour taste in Yuri’s mouth, reminding him once again how angry he was.

Watching Viktor sit there, chewing his bottom lip, Yuri felt his anger reaching its boiling point.  He had been trying to stay calm, not wanting to stress Viktor out during the hospital stay, but he found he could no longer keep it under control. “How could you?!” He exclaimed, his voice loud and strangled.

Viktor’s head shot up, his mouth opening and closing, as if searching for the right words. “I…just…I missed it so much…” His gazed dropped back to where his hands were fidgeting in his lap, as if he knew how weak his excuse sounded. “I didn’t mean for this to happen…”

“NO! _That’s not good enough!”_ Yuri’s voice was somehow both a shout and a snarl, catching both men by surprise. He rarely lost control, and almost never to this level. “I was terrified, Viktor! You made me  think I might lose you again, just because you couldn’t wait an extra two week to skate!” Angry tears were now rushing down his face. “You somehow thought it was okay to make me think I might lose you – to risk it actually happening! I – I just can’t! How could you be so damn stupid?!”

Viktor gaped at him, unused to such outbursts. But Yuri was too angry to care; he merely waited, clearly expecting a response.

“Yuri…” Viktor’s voice was low and halting. “I know I was stupid…but…why are you this angry? You never said one harsh word the last time I was hurt. Or any other time I’ve been hurt.”

“Because it’s never been your damn fault!” The sentence hung in the air, like a death sentence. “You almost died because of your choices this time, and left me to deal with the fall out!”

Yuri wanted to say more, but then he realized. Viktor was crying. One look into his fiancé’s eyes and he knew what kind of tears they were too. They weren’t angry tears, like when Yuri had tried to retire and they weren’t hurt or fearful tears that came with nightmares or watching Yuri in pain. These were guilty tears. He had cried like this when Yuri had finally opened up to him about his self-image issues and struggles with eating disorders, admitting that Viktor’s jokes about his weight actually hurt and triggered him.

“I’m so sorry…” Viktor whispered. “You’re right. I was stupid and only have myself to blame.”

Yuri felt the anger draining from his body. Yelling seemed to have dispelled it into the air. His face softened slightly. He sat down on the bed. “Didn’t mean to make you cry…” He muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Get some rest, okay? We have a lot to talk about, but I am drained from my outburst and being so worried about you, and you just woke up and are now all emotional too. We’ll talk later.”

Viktor nodded sadly, wiping at his eyes. Yuri stood up and returned to his chair. The fact that Viktor made no protest told him just how guilty and broken the Russian was. He sighed heavily, knowing he should probably do something to mend things sooner rather than later, but he found he didn’t have energy. He curled up in the chair and was soon asleep again.

 

Viktor was pulled from sleep by Yuri’s voice. “What is _she_ doing here?!” Viktor had rarely heard such venom from his mild-mannered lover.

“She said she was his mother…” A frazzled female voice responded. Probably a nurse. Viktor stiffened. His mother had shown up again? _Please, please don’t let her in._ He silently pleaded.

“She is.” Yuri answered shortly. “But she is not welcome. Yakov and I are Viktor’s emergency contacts and that means if he is unconscious or asleep we get to turn away visitor’s, right? Well, she is not allowed in.”

Relief flooded Viktor. Despite how furious Yuri was with him, the Japanese man was still protecting him. What had he ever done to deserve such devotion?

“I suggest you change your tone, young man. I am his mother and I _will_ be seeing my son.” The sound of his mother’s voice had Viktor’s eyes flying open against his will. She was standing in the doorway to his room, staring down Yuri with a gaze that would make even the strong of heart wilt.

To his credit, Yuri didn’t budge. “No, you won’t. Viktor and I have already told you. You are not wanted or needed. So, please leave without causing a scene.”

To Viktor’s horror, his mother leaned close and whispered something in Yuri’s ear that he could not hear. Whatever it was though, made Yuri physically recoil. “Get out.” His words were dripping with disgust.

“He is my flesh and blood.” His mother glanced past Yuri. “Isn’t that right, Viktor?”

Yuri spun around to find Viktor half-laying, half-sitting, eyes filled with raw panic. “You’re awake?!”

Viktor’s mother took advantage of Yuri’s momentary lack of focus to slide past him to Viktor’s bed. Viktor shrunk away from her, feeling helpless. Between his injured body and the machines he was connected to, there was no way for him to get away from her. Normally he would have faced her proudly, turning her away with strong words, but right now all he could do was watch her reach out to touch him with rising horror and disgust.

Suddenly, Yuri was there between them, grabbing his mother’s wrist. He gently pushed the woman back a step. “Get. Out. Now.”

The sound rang through the room and hung in the air before Viktor registered that his mother had slapped Yuri. Yuri raised his hand to his cheek, eyes wide with shock. Before he could respond, she had launched herself at him, hissing. “You will not keep me from my son! I still have to save him!”

Yuri stumbled back, gripping the bed for support. He threw out his other arm to ward off her attack.

The nurse rushed over with several other people, pulling the crazed woman off Yuri. They quickly escorted her out of the room, leaving the couple in privacy.

Yuri turned back to Viktor, breathing heavily. “Are you alright?”

Viktor’s eyes were glued to the red hand print on Yuri’s cheek. “She…oh god…” He doubled over, gripping his stomach. “I think I might be sick.”

Gentled hands were instantly rubbing his back. “It’s okay, love. I’ve suffered worse from a hard fall at the rink.” The words were soft and probably meant to offer comfort, but Viktor shook his head. This couldn’t be happening. When he cut ties with his family, he swore no one he cared about would ever suffer like he did. And now the person he loved more than life was sitting next to him with his mother’s hand print on his cheek.

He hadn’t realized he was shaking until he felt arms wrapping around him, holding him close. “It’s okay, Viktor. I know. I was scared too. But it’s over now. She’s gone.” Yuri whispered in his ear, soft and slow. Viktor felt a wave of guilt. He should be the one comforting Yuri right now. Not the other way around. Damnit, why did Yuri put up with him?

A soft kiss to the spot where his hair was the thinnest, drew Viktor from his thoughts. He slowly lifted his head to look at Yuri, meeting those beautiful brown eyes. “I’m sorry, my Yuri. Let me see it?”

Yuri hesitated, then nodded, moving his hair away for Viktor to inspect the angry red mark left by his mother’s visit. Viktor realized that Yuri probably knew that this was part of how Viktor coped with the situation and marveled at how attentive his fiancé was. He ghosted his lips over the assaulted cheek, and then pulled Yuri into his arms. “Thank you…I don’t deserve you.”

Yuri sighed and pulled away just enough to look at Viktor. “Look, Viktor. I know I yelled and said a lot of things. And, yes, I am very angry with you still. But, please, don’t think that badly of yourself. You may be stupid and clueless sometimes, but you deserve the best. And, I may not be the best, but I love you and will do the best I can. Okay?”

Viktor stared at Yuri as if he had never seen him before for several long moments. When he finally processed what his beloved Yuri had said, a laugh bubbled up from his chest and out of his mouth. How had he been graced with the most amazing man he had ever met? Yuri not only still loved him, but honestly believed that he deserved the best. Even after everything he had just put his fiancé through, Yuri was still here.

Viktor gently pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you, my love.” Viktor didn’t know what he did to deserve a love like this, but he knew he wasn’t giving it up any time soon.

Viktor could feel Yuri’s smile in the motion of his forehead. “I love you too, Viktor.” After a moment, he pulled away, though he reached down and intertwined their fingers. “Please, don’t scare me like that again.” This time his voice was kind and desperate, no trace of his earlier anger to be found. “I don’t know if my heart can take it.”

Viktor nodded, eager to make amends. “I truly am sorry. I promise I will wait the full amount of time before I step on the ice again.”

Yuri beamed at him, the tension easing from his face. “Thank you.” A pause. “Oh, and I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have blown up like that. That’s a horrible way to handle conflict.”

“I guess we’re just one mess of a couple.” Viktor declared with a chuckle. “But I’m okay with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems like I could probably end it here, but there will be at least one MAYBE 2 more chapters. :D


	6. Fights, Nightmares, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio flips his shit, everyone knows he cares, Yuri finds himself in need of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mentions of violence and brief implied rape/non-con. Nothing intense, but I always put warnings out there in case.   
> I know this one took the longest to update then any of the other chapters. I was dealing with a horrible bought of depression, was struggling with writer's block, and had a friend over for the last several days. But, it's here now, and I hope you enjoy! :D

Before the doctor cleared Viktor to leave, he removed the cast on his healing right hand, replacing it with an air cast. He sent Viktor home with a sling to use at his discretion, informing him that his fingers were healing nicely. Viktor had beamed at the doctor excited to know that he would be able to wear his engagement ring again soon.

When the couple arrived home, Viktor leaning on Yuri for support, they were both surprised to find an angry blonde teenager sitting on their couch, glaring at Viktor with a truly murderous gaze.

“Yurio?” Viktor asked in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

Yurio was already on his feet, his glare never leaving Viktor. “For your information, old man, Yuri asked me to take care of your dog and house while you two were gone!” His voice was even more venomous than usual, catching both men off guard.

Yuri sent the young skater a smile, hoping to defuse the situation. “Yes, and thank you so much, Yurio. Where _is_ Makka?”

“Sleeping on your bed. He seems to miss you two.” It sounded as if the statement pained Yurio to admit, reminding Yuri that the Russian much preferred cats.

Yuri chuckled. “Thank you. You can crash on our couch tonight if you want. Let me get Viktor into bed. He’s a bit wiped out from everything.”

“First I have a bone to pick with you!” He jabbed his finger into Viktor’s chest with surprising force, and Yuri had to tighten his grip around his fiancé’s waist to help keep him on his feet. Before either of the older men could respond, Yurio rushed on. “How dare you do something so incredibly stupid?! You scared Katsudon to death! I’ve never seen him worked up like that, not even last time you were in the hospital! He cried so much and worked himself into such a panic attack that he threw up like 5 times! What kind of fiancé are you, if that’s how you treat poor pork cutlet bowl?!”

Yuri was staring at the angry teenager with wide eyes. Despite how angry he was, he knew this was Yurio’s way of showing he cared. He couldn’t help but feel touched that the young Russian would defend him so vehemently.

Viktor, however, was staring at the floor, looking for all the world as if he wished it would open up and swallow him. “Yuri threw up…multiple times…?” Was all he asked, his voice soft and strangled.

Yuri tensed, knowing Viktor was beating himself up again. He already felt bad that his earlier outburst had caused Viktor to internalize guilt and this conversation was only going to compound the problem.

“Yes!” Yurio exclaimed, clearly thinking that Viktor deserved to feel like shit right now. “The idiot really loves you for some reason and he thought he was going to lose you! And he was blaming himself, like he always does! Saying shit about how he should have paid more attention or woken up or whatever, even though it is obviously your fault! I mean, honestly, how could you-“ Yurio broke off suddenly.

Yuri knew why. Viktor’s shoulders were shaking and even though he made no noise, it was clear he was sobbing. Yurio waved his hands, looking flustered. “Shit! I wanted him to feel bad, but I didn’t mean to make the old man _cry_!” He looked at Yuri desperately, clearly having no idea how to fix the situation.

Yuri just drew Viktor closer to him, wrapping both arms around the crying Russian. He motioned towards the couch with his head. “Just wait out here for a bit while we go to our room, okay? I already blew up at him, so he feels awful to begin with.”

Yurio paled, sinking onto the couch. “You _yelled_ at him?” His green eyes were full of disbelief.

Yuri winced, but nodded. “Yeah…we’ll be back in a while, okay?”

Once the blonde head nodded in assent, Yuri lead his still crying fiancé to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He carefully eased Viktor onto the bed, where the Russian promptly curled up into a ball, threading his fingers through Makkachin’s fur.

Yuri sat down next to him, resting a hand gently on his arm. “Viktor…” He began, keeping his voice soft and soothing. “Please don’t blame yourself. You know I’ve always struggled with anxiety. You can’t help the fact that I automatically blame myself for everything.”

Viktor sniffled, shaking his head. “That’s the point, though. I _do_ know what happens when you’re upset, and yet I went and did something so reckless and stupid. Oh, god, what is wrong with me?”

Yuri’s heart clenched at the last sentence. “Oh, Viktor…” He breathed. “Nothing is wrong with you. You just made a mistake. That’s all. And I forgave you. You don’t have to do this to yourself. I love you so much, my star.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Viktor’s hair.

Viktor took a long, shuddering breath. “Can you…hold me for a while?  Before we go face the angry ball of terror in our living room?” He lifted his head far enough out of Makkachin’s fur for Yuri to see the tiny smile on his face.

Yuri nodded and slid into the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around the love of his life. “He really is terrifying, though. I never thought a teenager would scare me more than skating Eros ever did.”

Viktor snorted, disturbing Makkachin’s rest. “Can’t argue with that, my love.”

 

Yurio fiddled with his hands as he waited for Viktor and Yuri to emerge from their bedroom. He honestly felt horrible for making Viktor cry, not that he would ever admit it. He had only wanted to make the old man understand just how badly he had hurt Yuri, not cause a full out melt down. Something else that he would never admit was that he hated watching Yuri cry. That was why he always yelled at the Japanese man for his tears. Not because they angered him, but because they upset him and he didn’t know how to help.

He yanked his phone out of his pocket when they still didn’t appear from their hiding place in the bedroom. He sighed in relief when a familiar deep voice answered on the second ring. “Yura?”

“Beka, hi. I think I fucked up.”

There was a pause and then Otabek’s voice came through the phone, full of concern. “What happened Yura? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Yurio quickly assured him. “I just…you know how Viktor was in the hospital and everything?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, they came home today and I gave Viktor a piece of my mind. I mean, I told you about how upset Yuri was! You know what that idiot put him through!” The words poured out of Yurio in a way they never did when talking to anyone else. Something about Otabek put him at ease. “Well, the old man up and starts crying. Not a few tears or sniffles. No, he starts full on bawling! Apparently, Yuri had already yelled at him. How was I supposed to know that?! Yuri almost never loses his temper! Anyway, they went to their bedroom for Yuri to calm him down or whatever, but they have been in there forever now. I think I… _broke_ Viktor.”

When Yurio paused for breath he heard a sound on the other end of the line that sounded suspiciously like muffled laughter. “Beka! Are you _laughing_ at me?!” He squawked indignantly.

Otabek cleared his throat. “Sorry, Yura. Really, I am. I just…I don’t think you broke Viktor. I think he is just emotionally overwhelmed from having his mild-mannered fiancé yell at him and then to come home to have you say whatever very blunt things I am sure you said. I am sure both of them will be out soon enough ready to forgive you. After all, they know that your anger really means that you care.”

Yurio glared at the phone, as if that would make Otabek stop revealing his secrets out loud. He almost snapped an angry “shut up!”, but stopped himself. He had been learning over the past year and this was his boyfriend, who was only trying to help.

He sighed in defeat. “That’s what you think.” He muttered in a weak attempt to still sound intimidating.

Otabek chuckled, undeterred. “Just give it some time, okay?”

Yurio nodded. “Alright, if you-“ He paused when he heard footsteps. “Wait, Beka, gotta go. They’re out.”

He hung up and turned to face the couple. Viktor looked significantly less distressed and Yuri looked downright happy. Yurio relaxed slightly. Maybe Beka had been right after all.

Yuri glanced from Viktor to Yurio, wondering if he was going to have to get the conversation between them started. However, Yurio actually initiated communication. “I’m sorry I made you cry, old man.” He pushed the words out between gritted teeth, sounding as if it physically pained him.

Viktor smiled, and nodded. “You are forgiven. I know you were just trying to look out for my Yuri, and I appreciate that. Also, I appreciate you telling me about him throwing up, because he had left out that little detail.” He side-eyed Yuri.

Yuri made a face. “I was going to tell you eventually, babe. Just figured right after chewing you out was not the best time.”

Viktor shrugged and waved Yuri off, his attention on the younger Russian. “The point being, I am not upset with you, Yurio. You lack tact and timing, but your heart was in the right place.”

Yurio glowered at the older man, though Yuri could see relief under the anger in his eyes. “Don’t go thinking I care or anything. I just don’t like dealing with a crying Katsudon. He’s fucking annoying.”

Viktor and Yuri both chuckled, easily able to see through the teenager’s exterior, but they knew better than to call his bluff. He was still learning how to deal with his emotions and navigate friendships. He had matured significantly over the past year, and they knew he would continue to do so with time and support.

“So, basically, you’re always annoyed with me?” Yuri cocked an eyebrow at the blonde teenager, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Yurio made a flustered noise, sounding for all the world like a startled cat, and Viktor snorted loudly.

“Whatever, pork cutlet!” Yurio snapped. “Don’t think that just because you made a joke about yourself that you two are in the clear. I’ll be back tomorrow to make sure the old geezer is still taking good care of you.” He paused then added. “Just because I don’t need you showing up crying on my doorstep.”

With that, he stormed from the apartment, slamming the door behind him. The couple waited for the sound of his retreating footfalls to end before they sank onto the couch, shaking with laughter.

 

Late that night, the couple tumbled into bed, tired out from a long day of talking though issues and returning the apartment to its former glory. Yuri nuzzled against his fiancé’s chest, feeling safe and loved. “Goodnight, my Vicchan. I love you.”

“I love you too, my Yuri.” Viktor purred, his eyes already falling closed.

Yuri smiled to himself and let his own eyes close as well, sleep tugging at him instantly.

_They were hurting Viktor. They were striking him, kicking him, over and over again. Yuri had to make it stop. He had to save Viktor. Why couldn’t he move? He struggled helplessly against the hands holding him in place. He had to reach Viktor, had to keep him safe._

_He watched in horror as Viktor was shoved to the ground and his pants were yanked down. He knew what was coming next. “NO!” He shouted, yanking against whoever was restraining him with all his might. This could not be happening! Viktor turned his head, locking eyes with him, his gaze blank and unseeing._

_Yuri choked on his tears and threw himself forward. “Stop it!” He pleaded, his voice breaking. “Leave him alone!”_

_An older woman with long, silver hair and blue eyes, entered the scene, her face stony and unreadable. “Stop begging.” She ordered. “He brought this on himself. This is the only way he’ll learn.”_

_Yuri shook with rage and terror. “NO! Shut up! You’re wrong!” He snarled, desperation giving him strength. He lunged forward, finally breaking free of his captors._

_Everyone was gone. Everyone except Viktor. He was laying on the ground, naked and broken. Yuri dropped to his knees next to his fiancé, bile rising in his throat. How could he have let this happen again?_

_“Viktor?” He whispered, praying ice blue eyes would open and look at him. Nothing happened._

_“Viktor?!” He repeated, louder this time. “Please, wake up!” He sobbed, knowing the truth. Viktor was dead. He would never leave Yuri crying and pleading for him if he had a choice. He was gone, and Yuri would never see him again. Never hold him in his arms. Never kiss those lips. Never hear him laugh or watch him skate._

_Something broke deep within Yuri and he screamed at the sky. How dare the world take away the love of his life?! Viktor didn’t deserve this suffering and neither did he! His hands curled into fists and –_

Yuri woke with a start, gasping for air. His chest heaved, tears were flowing down his cheeks, and his whole body was shaking. It took him a whole minute to realize he was lying in the bed that he and Viktor shared, with the familiar weight of his fiancé wrapped around him. He took a deep, calming breath and snuggled closer to Viktor, careful not to wake him. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Viktor’s chest, inhaling his scent like a man dying.

When he could breathe again, Yuri opened his eyes and stared at his fiancé’s face. Viktor was alive. He was unhurt, other than his still healing injuries. No one was hurting him; he was sleeping peacefully.

Yuri was about to wake Viktor, desperate to hear that soft voice, but then stopped himself. His anxiety reminded him how rude and inconsiderate it would be to wake up the sleeping Russian when he was finally getting a good night’s rest. His more rational side, reminded him that Viktor would want Yuri to wake him. He raged a battle in his mind, curling into himself with a small whimper. Finally, he summoned all his courage and before he could talk himself back out of it, Yuri gently shook his fiancé’s shoulder. “Viktor?” He whispered, guilt washing over him anew as blue eyes blinked in confusion.

“Yuri?” Viktor murmured, not fully awake yet. Then he took in Yuri’s tear stained face, shaking body, and fidgeting hands. His confused and tired expression immediately melted into concern. He reached out and cupped Yuri’s cheek in his good hand. Yuri melted into the touch.

“What happened, love?” Viktor asked, the concern in his voice matching his face. “A nightmare? Anxiety?”

“Both…” Yuri answered, barely above a whisper. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Viktor’s eyes.

He heard Viktor’s sharp intake of breath, and then a thumb was tenderly brushing his tears away. “Talk me to love, what happened?”

The soft, loving words drew Yuri’s gaze up to meet Viktor’s eyes. “You’re not mad I woke you up?” Hearing the words out loud made him feel even more ridiculous.

“Of course not.” Viktor assured him. “I am always here for you, love. No matter what your brain tells you.”

Yuri gave a small smile. Viktor had learned so much about him over the past years. He felt Viktor press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The Russian offered, his hand now running through Yuri’s hair.

Yuri nodded, his gaze dropping again. It was easier to say these things out loud if he wasn’t looking into Viktor’s eyes. “I…had a nightmare. It was about you…you were being hurt and then you…you died…” The last word was a strangled whisper. “I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I couldn’t save you. When I woke up I wanted to talk to you, but then my anxiety made me feel like I would be a burden and I almost didn’t wake you up. I had to force myself to think about how sad you would be tomorrow if I spend the night hurting and didn’t let you help.” Yuri felt Viktor tense slightly and hurried to add. “I know that’s not the healthiest way to deal with it, but I did what I to do convince myself. I _am_ making a progress. I – “

Viktor pressed a gentle finger to Yuri’s lips, cutting off his worried tirade. “Yuri. I understand. You don’t have to justify yourself to me. I am glad you woke me up. I am so sorry you had to go through such a horrible nightmare. Trust me, I know how awful that is.”

Yuri relaxed and returned his gaze to Viktor’s eyes. “Thank you…”

Viktor smiled and planted a small, loving kiss to Yuri’s lips. “I’m always here for you. No matter what.”

Yuri burrowed his face into the crook of Viktor’s neck, letting his finance’s presence calm him. Viktor continued to hold him close, long after his breathing evened out and his shaking ceased. The last thought Yuri remembered before slipping back to sleep was that Viktor smelled like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to write one more chapter to wrap things up, and then this fic will be complete. But we will see! :)


	7. See you in court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is cleared to skate, and the trio gets called in to testify in court. But how will that go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mentions of threats and attempts at non-con. Yurio has to state in court exactly what the men said to him and what happened before the cops showed up. But no non-con actually takes place. Just always warn.

Viktor kept his word and did not step a single toe on the ice for the next four weeks. Watching Yuri practice grew more tormentous each day, but all he had to do was recall the events of his last endeavor, and Viktor’s desire to break his promise crumbled. There was no way in hell he was going to put Yuri or the others who loved him through that again. Not to mention, he was smart enough to know that his body might not survive another incident.

When the doctors cleared him for skating again, Viktor thought he might burst with excitement. Even the very strict regimen they prescribed to ease him back into his routine could not dampen his enthusiasm. The giant smile never left his face as he and Yuri made their way home.

That night as they lay in bed, Viktor finally found the courage to bring up a topic he had been thinking about for several weeks now. “Yuri?”

“Mmm?” Yuri murmured, relaxed against Viktor’s bare chest.

“I think I want to get checked by the doctor’s.” He stated, forgetting to specify what he meant in his nervousness.

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. “What for, love? Are you feeling sick?” He immediately reached out to check Viktor’s forehead for a fever.

Viktor smiled at Yuri’s concern for him, feeling his chest flood with warmth. “No, nothing like that.” He assured his fiancé. “I…uh, I want to get checked to see if I am able to be on the receiving end of sex.” He, the great Viktor Nikiforov, who was embarrassed by nothing, found himself blushing and staring at his hands.

There was a long silence, and for a moment Viktor worried that Yuri was not going to answer. Then a gentle hand was cupping his cheek, bringing his gaze up to meet brown eyes. “As long as it’s what _you_ want and you are not doing this out of some weird sense of obligation.”

Viktor nodded, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Yuri’s nose. “I’m sure. It’s time for me to face this and stop denying my past. As long as you’ll come with me?”

“Of course, my star.” Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, playing with long strands of silver hair. “I love you so much.”

Viktor didn’t answer, simply peppered Yuri’s face with small, soft kisses until the latter was squirming and laughing with delight. The sound was music to the Russian’s ears.

 

The next day, Viktor practically skipped to the rink with Yuri; he was so excited to be allowed back on the ice. Yuri shook his head fondly, and grabbed Viktor’s hands after the older man finished lacing up his skates, silently asking for his attention.

Viktor, of course, immediately gave it, not one to deny Yuri anything he was capable of giving. “Yes, darling?”

Yuri smiled at him. “Remember what the doctors said. Ease in slowly. Literally. Skate slow, no speed behind it. No spins and definitely no jumps.” Viktor could tell he was trying to appear casual, but he could see the fear in Yuri’s eyes. It jabbed at his heart, a reminder of how much he had scared his fiancé.

Viktor squeezed Yuri’s hands and returned his smile. “I promise, Yuri. Nothing special today. And only fifteen minutes. I remember.” He brushed a reassuring kiss to the Japanese man’s lips.

Yuri visibly relaxed and led the way onto the ice ring. Yakov and the rest of the Russian team had not arrived yet, as Viktor had opted to come early. He had told Yuri that he was merely excited to get started, but they both knew that Viktor didn’t want anyone else to see him readjust to the ice.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Viktor was stepping off the ice, looking immensely pleased with himself. Yuri grinned and followed to the edge of the ice. “Do you want me to help you cool down?”

Viktor was about to shake his head when his phone began to vibrate from its spot on the bench. He scooped it up and squinted at the unfamiliar number.

“Hello?” He answered in Russian.

Yuri watched Viktor’s conversation with growing curiosity. Viktor was now speaking French, rather than Russian. Maybe it was Christophe? But a call from his good friend would not cause the half-panicked look Viktor was now wearing.

Yuri rushed off the ice and over to Viktor’s side. He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew Viktor needed him. He slid his hand into Viktor’s free one, giving it a silent squeeze of support. Viktor instantly gripped his hand with a desperate intensity, setting off more alarm bells in Yuri’s mind.

With a strained “Merci”, Viktor hung up and sank onto the bench, accidentally dragging Yuri with him due to their still attached hands.

“Viktor?” Yuri prodded gently.

Viktor turned to face him, his face paler than usual and his hand trembling in Yuri’s grip. “That was the French police. They want to know if we will testify against the men who attacked us. Apparently, their case is coming up soon…” He trailed off, his eyes unfocused.

Yuri felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach. He had completely forgotten that the police had mentioned possibly calling them in for the court case. He pushed his feelings down for the moment, however. Viktor needed him.

He softly spoke his fiancé’s name, cupping his face in a soft grip to bring him back to the present. Viktor jumped slightly, before his attention settled on Yuri.

“Sorry…” He murmured. He hadn’t spaced out in the middle of a conversation in a while now.

Yuri pressed a light kiss to his lips. “Don’t apologize.” He gave Viktor a few moments to relax before addressing the situation on hand. “Do you want to do it? We both know that it’s technically the ‘right thing’ and all that, but if you tell me you can’t handle it and that the answer is no, I will not judge you. We will stay here and train and recover, and I will not bring it up again. But if you want to go, we will do this together. Okay?”

Yuri watched as Viktor blinked in surprise and then stared at him for several long minutes. He patiently waited as the Russian processed the situation. Finally, he spoke, his words barely audible, but steady. “I want to do it. If we can help put those monsters behind bars, I want to do it.”

Yuri nodded. He wanted to as well. It scared him to death and he knew it was going to be hell, but he was determined. He could never live with himself if those men were freed and someone else was hurt.

“HEY!” A familiar voice cut into Yuri’s thoughts. “Did they call you too?!” Yurio was standing in the doorway, looking so flustered that Yuri would not have been surprised to see hackles rising on the back of his neck.

Yuri’s breath froze in his chest. He had forgotten that Yurio had not only been part of the group who rescued them, but had suffered his own assault the next day. Of course, they would want him to testify. But the thought pushed Yuri straight to the verge of panic in a few seconds flat. He didn’t want Yurio anywhere near those monsters! He was still a child. It wasn’t safe; Yurio was sure to be beaten or worse. He still remembered the look in the young skater’s eyes when he tried to tell them what the men had threatened.

His breath was coming in short, shallow gasps and he barely heard Viktor’s voice full of concern calling his name. He felt tears building behind his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, desperate for some measure of safety.

He felt a second pair of arms encasing him and recognized them instantly. Viktor. Viktor was there, Viktor was holding him. It would be okay. He just needed to breath, to calm down.

“Shit! Did I say something wrong?!” Yurio’s voice was too loud, but the amount of concern in it was almost startling. He wasn’t even trying to mask it behind anger, or if he was, he was failing miserably. That fact caused a wave of guilt to wash over Yuri and he stopped breathing all together.

Viktor tensed against him and almost instantly he was spun around so that he was facing his fiancé, rather than folded in his arms. “Yuri. Yuri, breathe with me, please. Just breathe, okay?” Viktor placed Yuri’s hand on his chest, holding it in place. “Breathe with me. Please, Yuri.”

Yuri somehow managed to suck in a breath and it burned like hell. His oxygen deprived lungs screamed at him, but he forced himself to exhale. He breathed in again and then out. He continued to repeat the process several times, until he felt his head clear. He blinked up at Viktor through tear filled eyes. “Oh, god, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Viktor pulled Yuri into a bone crushing hug. “You know you never have to apologize, my love.” Viktor whispered in his ear.

Yuri relaxed, nuzzling Viktor’s chest. “Thank you…”

Viktor simply kissed his hair in reply, continuing to hold him close.

“Hey! Katsudon! What was that all about?!” Yurio demanded, cutting into the silence. “If I did something to set you off, there are easier ways to tell me!”

Yuri shifted in Viktor’s arms so that he could look up at the angry teenager. He knew that Yurio was attempting to express concern despite his angry demeanor. He also knew that his panic attacks tended to scare the young skater, not that he could blame him.

“Sorry…I just. Viktor got the same call, but I had forgotten you would be called in too. The thought of you being anywhere close to those men again…it just…” Yuri dropped his gaze, ashamed that he was the one panicking over this. Yurio needed people who would be strong for him right now.

Yurio froze, staring at Yuri in silence. Several conflicting emotions flashed across his face, before he let out a heavy sigh. “Well, I’m going, whether you like it or not. Those bastards need to pay for what they did! But, uh, I appreciate the concern…” His gaze danced around the room as if he was desperate to look anywhere but Yuri.

Yuri’s face spilt into a huge grin. “Well, we’re going too. So, we can all look out for each other. How about that?”

Yurio’s usual expression of distaste and anger returned and he scoffed. “Whatever! I don’t need a babysitter!” He stomped off to the locker rooms, but Yuri caught the slight upturn of his lips.

Yuri nestled into Viktor’s side. “Yakov should be here soon. We need to talk to him. This is going to be difficult to navigate.”

Viktor nodded his assent and, as if on cue, Yakov walked through the doors, grumbling about giving too many of his students keys to the rink.

The next few hours were a flurry of phone calls, texts, and other communications with various individuals. In the end, Yuri was convinced they would need to rent out a floor of a hotel for everyone who was coming. Yuri, Viktor, and Yurio were being called in as witnesses of course, but the rest of the skaters who had come to Yuri and Viktor’s rescue were asked to come in case calling more witnesses to the stand seemed to be needed. Yakov insisted that he was going to accompany the trio since he was Yurio’s legal guardian, asking Lila to stay behind and train Mila and Georgi. However not only did Mila and Georgi protest, but Lila flat out refused to stay behind, much to Yuri’s surprise. So, in the end, the whole Russian team booked flights to France. It didn’t stop there, though. Yuri and Viktor received various texts and calls informing them that Yuri’s family and Minako had scrounged up the money to join his supporters at the trial, that Mikey, Sala, and Emil had somehow convinced their coaches to let them go as well, along with angry rants from Leo, Gaung-Hong, and Minami about being forbidden to join the proceedings. The most surprising turn of events was a short text message from Seung-gil that simply read “I’ll be there”. Yuri stared at it with a dazed expression, before wordlessly handing the phone to Viktor.

Viktor chuckled. “We will certainly have a lot of support.” He kissed Yuri’s forehead. “I can’t complain. That should help ease both of our worries.”

Yuri decided Viktor was right and relaxed into his fiancé’s embrace. They weren’t alone in this.

 

When the day of the trial arrived, Yuri woke up with his stomach tied in knots. He felt panic rising in his chest and he hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. “Viktor…” he breathed the name like a prayer, eyes still clamped shut. That was when he realized that the familiar weight of Viktor pressed against him was missing.

His eyes blew open and he searched the room wildly for the familiar figure. “Viktor?!” He half-yelled, half-whispered, his vocal cords unwilling to cooperate.

Viktor instantly appeared from the bathroom, concern etched into every line of his face. “Yuri?” He closed the distance between them in record time, pulling the smaller man into his arms. “What is it?” 

Yuri fisted handfuls of Viktor’s shirt, clinging to him as if letting go meant certain death. He buried his head into his fiancé’s chest, not trusting his voice to speak.

Viktor rubbed small circles in Yuri’s back, and whispered soothing words in his ear. “I’m here, love. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just couldn’t sleep.”

Yuri felt stupid. Of course, Viktor would never leave him, especially not on such an important day. He was panicking over nothing. He felt a flush spread across his face as shame creeped up on him.

Viktor tilted Yuri’s head up to look at him, with the softest of grips on his chin. “I love you, Yuri. We can do this.”

Yuri nodded, his emotions calming somewhat. They would face this day together, no matter what.

 

When they walked into the court room, Viktor felt his confidence slowly draining out of him. He gripped Yuri’s hand like a lifeline as his eyes fell upon the men who had assaulted them sitting at the defense table. Yuri returned the grip with equal strength and Viktor was unsure whose hand was shaking. Maybe it was both, he thought distantly. He felt an unexpected tug on his hand and glanced to Yuri in confusion. He quickly realized that the Japanese man was adjusting himself so that he shielded Yurio from the men’s’ line of sight as much a possible as they found their seats. Viktor felt a rush of shame. He should have been looking out for the younger Russian as well, but he had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even remember Yurio was there. He sighed. He needed to get himself under control. He was Viktor Nikiforov and the public was not allowed to see beneath his mask.

Viktor was the first of the three of them to be called to the stand. He recounted the events of the attack in a voice that shook occasionally, but didn’t completely dessert him. He lost his train of thought at one point, his eyes glassing over for a brief moment, but then his eyes fell on the group of his friends and fellow skaters sitting in on the trial. He then glanced to Yuri and found his voice again. The people he loved were here, he was safe. The men could not hurt him anymore.

Yuri’s testimony went much the same, only with more voice shaking and pauses, due to the anxiety of being in front of so many people. He was visibly trembling when he was finally allowed to leave the stand, but he managed to make it his seat without collapsing.

It was when Yurio took the stand that things began to get out of hand. He did well at first, answering the questions about his assault briefly and honestly. Even he knew better than to fly off the handle in court. However, when the attacker’s defense lawyer asked Yurio to elaborate on what exactly the men had threatened, things began to take a turn.

Yurio tensed and then spoke softly, knowing he couldn’t avoid answering this. “They…they threatened to r-“  he paused and restarted, unable to say the original word. “Sexually assault me.”

There was a slight murmur in the court room; only a few of Yurio’s friends had been informed of that information.

“Do you remember exactly what they said?” The lawyer pressed.

Something inside Yurio snapped. “Do you mean where one of them said they should see if I had a pretty dick to match my pretty face or when another straight up said they were going to rape my faggot ass because that’s what I deserved?!” He snarled, his whole body shaking. “Because I can promise you I will _never_ fucking forget it!”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Viktor, Yuri, and Yakov physically react to his words, and felt bad for blurting this out in front of them. But if this asshole was going to push, he would deliver. If the jury wanted reason to convict, here it was. The men had threatened to do the unthinkable to a sixteen-year-old. _Try to justify that_ he thought with a hint of smugness.

The lawyer hesitated, and Yurio felt vindictive satisfaction at throwing him off his game. But then the man plunged on. “But they did not actually do said activities, correct?”

Yurio bristled, but forced a response out through gritted teeth. “Only because onlookers called the cops. They had already punched me so hard I was dizzy and had me pinned against a wall when the police showed up.”

He could see the color drain from Viktor’s face, and Yuri clamped a hand to his mouth. Only Otabek knew how close Yurio had actually come to the threats being carried out.

“But since they were stopped before they could finish their acts, you can’t know for sure if they would have actually carried through on their threats, correct?”

Yurio stared at the lawyer in shock for a second, the ridiculousness of his words like a smack in the face. Then he lost it. “I THINK THE HAND TUGGING ON THE WAISTBAND OF MY PANTS WAS A  PRETTY FUCKING SOLID INDICTATION!” He roared, leaping to his feet before he could stop himself. He stood there, leaning on the testimony stand and panting, tears he refused to let fall pushing at his eyelids. His voice dropped down to a dangerous snarl. “ _Don’t you dare tell me they wouldn’t have done it.”_

There was utter silence in the court room, as Yurio realized what he had done. He stood shock still, his eyes finding Otabek out of instinct. His boyfriend looked like he was forcibly keeping himself from racing across the room to him.

To everyone’s amazement, Viktor broke the stillness in the court room before either the judge or lawyer regained their composure. He suddenly leapt up and bolted from the room like a man possessed. Yuri automatically ran after him, and that was when the judge finally called a recess.

Yurio stumbled down from the stand, into the waiting arms of Otabek. He had no idea how the taller man had managed to get to his side so quickly, but he didn’t complain. He just relaxed into his boyfriend’s protective embrace. He was led out of the room, but he was barely paying attention. Otabek pulled him down onto a bench and Yurio curled up into his lap, not caring who walked by and saw.

 

Yuri found Viktor huddled in the corner of the hallway outside the court room. “Viktor?” He asked softly as he knelt down in front of his fiancé. “Can I touch you?”

Viktor nodded, his head buried in his knees and his breathing irregular. Yuri pulled the Russian into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down his back. “I’m here, love. Just breathe with me, okay?”

Viktor pressed further into Yuri’s embrace as he attempted to sync his breathing to the Japanese man. After a few minutes, he looked up at Yuri with a tear streaked face. “Thank you...”

Yuri gently brushed Viktor’s tears away, a small smile tugging at his lips. He pressed a kiss to Viktor’s nose in lieu of an answer. As he helped Viktor to stand on unsteady legs, several of their friends began to gather around to check on them. Yuri felt warmth blossom in his chest.

 

Yurio eventually uncurled himself from Otabek and sat up. “Bathroom.” He mumbled. “Can you check on the old man and Katsudon?” Honestly, he wanted to be alone for a couple minutes now that he was calm, and he knew Otabek understood. The dark-skinned skater nodded, and walked off after dropping a soft kiss to Yuri’s forehead.

Yurio smiled to himself and headed towards the restrooms, still frustrated with himself for blowing up like that. Just as he reached out to grab the door handle, an unexpected person exited the bathroom. Yurio froze. It was one of the men who had attacked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ended up deciding more chapters were needed. This chapter, one more court, and THEN the wrap up chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is secretly a badass, the court case is wrapped up, and Viktor's mom runs out her welcome (or lack thereof).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for this chapter include anxiety, panic attacks, homophobia, and EXTREMELY brief mentions of past child abuse.

Yurio stared at the man in shock, his body frozen in place while his mind screamed at him to run. Finally, he moved to the side, his back against the wall, indicating for the man and the police officer accompanying him to move past.

However, the man turned to face Yurio, his large frame towering over the young blonde. He stepped close, a smirk plastered on his face. “Hello, there, pretty boy.” He taunted. “I heard what you said up there. It’s nice to know our words had such a lasting effect on you.”

Yurio wanted to vomit. He looked past the man, to the police officer, hoping for help. There was no way this was allowed. However, the police officer was staring at the floor, pointedly avoiding the conversation. Yurio’s stomach dropped. For whatever reason, this officer was purposefully refusing to help. _Probably another stupid gay hater._ Yurio thought to himself.

He faced the man, pulling his anger around him like a protective shield. “Fuck off.” He growled, his voice shaking more than he would have liked.

The man chuckled, undeterred. “Nice try. But you and I both know you don’t have what it takes to fight us off.”

Yurio pressed himself further into the wall, his anger giving way to pure terror. This could not be happening. Not again. Not here, of all places. He tried to force words from his mouth, but his anger deserted him when he needed it most.

And then the man was reaching out towards him. He was going to touch him and no matter how desperately he wanted to either fight or run, Yurio couldn’t get his body to obey him.

And then Yuri was there, standing between them, inserting himself as a protective barrier in front of Yurio. Normally Yurio would have snapped at Katsudon for treating him like a child, but in his terrified state of mind, he ducked his head, trying to hide as much of himself behind Yuri as possible.

The man’s hand paused in mid-air, the sudden appearance of another person startling him. Yuri drew himself up to his full height and gave the man the most withering look Yurio had seen in his life. He then turned to look at the police officer, who had looked up at the change of events.

“The defendants are not allowed to speak to us, unless it is an arranged meeting with the proper supervision.” Yuri informed him, his voice full of authority. “I suggest you remove this man immediately, unless you want me to inform the judge of your lack of diligence.”

The police officer shrugged, clearly unfazed. “Be your word against mine, fag.”

Yuri didn’t even flinch. “Considering this a _court house_ , I am sure there are plenty of cameras showing that this man interacted with Yuri, while you found a certain spot on the floor incredibly fascinating.” He arched a challenging eyebrow.

The police officer paled and then nodded. “Right. We’ll be going now.” With that, he pulled away the offending man, not once looking back.

Yuri waited until the two men were out of sight and then turned to Yurio. His expression had morphed to concern and vague panic, no longer holding the calm and intimidation from a moment ago. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Yurio shook his head, trying to find his voice. “He didn’t get to touch me. Because you decided to be a fucking badass. What in the world was that, Katsudon? I’ve never seen you be the least bit scary and then you do _that_?!”

Yuri smiled weakly. “Thanks…happens every once in a while…had to protect…” His voice trailed off, and Yurio stiffened. He peered at the Japanese man and realized he was shaking. His gaze was becoming more vacant and Yurio could see him struggling to breathe. Shit. Pork Cutlet was about to have a panic attack.

 

Yuri desperately attempted to bring his breathing under control. Yurio needed him right now. But his body refused to listen and he didn’t even realize he had sank to his knees until he noticed that Yurio’s voice was now above him.

“What happened?” A deep, familiar voice demanded. Yuri couldn’t remember who it belonged to, which frustrated him. He wrapped his arms around himself and felt tears stream down his cheeks.

“Get Viktor or Phichit!” Was the only response the owner of deep voice received.

Footsteps and then blonde hair and green eyes were at Yuri’s eye level.  “Hey, pork cutlet. Breathe with me, okay? Help is on the way.”

The words barely registered, and he felt a sob rip from his chest, though the noise of it did not reach his ears. Panic wrapped itself around him and he couldn’t get free. His chest was being squeezed in an unforgiving grip and he couldn’t breathe. _Need to breathe_. That was the only thought playing through his head over and over again.

Then his hand was being held against something warm and solid. Someone’s chest? Someone was speaking to him, but he couldn’t hear the words. A fresh wave of panic rolled over him. Why couldn’t he hear them?

A hand cradled his cheek, and Yuri felt himself becoming more grounded to reality. That touch, it was real, he could feel it. He took a deep shuddering breath and opened his eyes. Through his tears, he could see Yurio peering back at him. He blinked and realized that his hand was being held to the young skater’s chest to help regulate his breathing, while Yurio’s other hand was cupping his cheek.

“Yurio?” He whispered, confused by the gentleness the Russian was showing.

“Just breathe, okay, Yuri?” Yurio coached, using Yuri’s actual name.

Yuri nodded and focused on obeying. Soon Otabek rushed over with both Viktor and Phichit in tow. “What happened?!” Viktor exclaimed, dropping to his knees and scooping Yuri into his arms.

Yuri chuckled lightly, and buried his head into Viktor’s chest. “It’s okay…” He murmured. “Yurio helped me through the worst of it. Just need a minute.”

Viktor’s head moved and Yuri knew he was probably looking towards Yurio. “You helped him through a panic attack?”

“Yes!” Yurio exclaimed, apparently miffed at the disbelief in Viktor’s voice. “I couldn’t just leave him hyperventilating on the ground, now could I?”

“Thank you.” Viktor’s voice was softer now. Yuri smiled and lifted his head. “Sorry to worry you guys. That was…just a bit much.”

“Understatement of the century.” Yurio grumbled, coaxing a small laugh from Yuri.

“And what exactly happened?” Phichit interjected, dark eyes full of concern.

Yuri glanced at Yurio briefly, and could read in his eyes that he wasn’t ready to discuss the topic. Pushing himself to sit up all the way, he took a deep breath. “One of the men who attacked us was coming out of the bathroom at the same time that Yurio was going in. He was talking to him when I came up, so I stepped in and reminded the police officer just how bad he was at his job.” He shrugged. “Standing that close to one of them set me off.”

Viktor and Otabek both gaped at Yuri. “You did that?” Viktor gasped. “But…” He scrunched his nose in an attempt to find the right words. “You hate confrontation so much.”

Before Yuri could answer, Phichit burst into laughter. All four heads turned to stare at him. He positively smirked at them. “Meet badass Yuri, guys. He only comes out in the most desperate situations, but if he thinks someone he cares about needs protected, he will rip heaven and earth apart to do so.”

Yuri felt himself blushing, but the others were still gawking at Phichit. Viktor found his voice first. “It sounds like you have experienced this before.”

Phichit nodded with a wide grin. “Once. Back in Detroit, we were at a club. Some guy cornered me and was threatening all kinds of things. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. I was scared out of my mind, and couldn’t get him off, but all of a sudden Yuri just appeared. He straight up ripped the guy off of me, with a look that would have scared me more than the man if it was directed at me. And then he punched the guy so hard in the face that be broke his nose, not to mention messing up his own hand. Then he just grabbed my hand and pulled me outside of the club, where he promptly had a panic attack.”

All eyes were on Yuri again. He stared at the ground, unsure what the others were thinking. “Yuri…” Viktor finally breathed, his voice full of admiration. “My hero.”

Yuri giggled. “Viktor, you’re so cheesy.”

“You punched a man?” Otabek broke in, speaking for the first time during the conversation.

“I believe it.” Yurio declared, surprising everyone. “After the look he gave that creep and the police officer, I totally believe he could punch someone. He looked downright badass.”

Viktor and Otabek both studied Yuri in silence, as if trying to picture a threatening version of him. Otabek shrugged, and put an arm around Yurio’s shoulders. “Everyone is okay, and that is what matters.”

Viktor nodded in agreement, and helped Yuri to his feet. “Come on, love. Your family wants to talk to you before we go back in.”

 

The rest of the trial proceeded without incident. Phichit and Christophe were both called to the stand, but when it became clear that everyone had the same story, both lawyers decided against calling the remaining three forward. They both gave their final statements and the jury was then released to decide on their verdict.

Viktor waited anxiously, gripping Yuri’s hand. These men had beaten and stabbed him with the clear intention of killing him, they had punched Yuri and dislocated his shoulder, they had injured Yurio and attempted unthinkable acts against him. They had to be found guilty, they had to.

The jury filed back in after only a few minutes of deliberation. Viktor tensed. Was that good or bad? He held his breath as the judge looked down at the verdict in front of him.

“The defendants stand accused of assault, attempted murder, and attempted sexual assault.” The judge read out. “On all three charges, the defendants are found guilty. They are sentenced to fifteen years in prison.”

Viktor sagged against Yuri in relief, letting out the breath he had been holding. They had done it. Those monsters were off the streets. For fifteen years, at least. _Maybe they’ll get murdered in prison_. He thought with a rare rush of an emotion he barely knew how to identify. He had never wished such a horrid fate on anyone before, not even his parents.

Yuri wrapped an arm around him and his anger gave way to his original feeling of relief. He nestled his head into Yuri’s shoulder and let himself feel safe and protected.

Once the men were led from the room, Yuri turned to face Viktor. “Come on, love. We can’t sit here all day.” He urged with a bright smile. “We have to Skype Leo, Gaung-Hong, and Minami to let him know what happened, like we promised. And then, I believe my family and all our friends want to go to celebrate.”

 

After a quick Skype session and a change of clothes, Yuri and Viktor met the rest of the group in the hotel lobby. Phichit threw his arm around Yuri, Christophe threw his arm around Viktor and everyone fell into a circle around the couple. They were all debating on where to go to eat, when a familiar female voice cut in. “Viktor?”

Viktor and Yuri’s attention immediately snapped to the intruder: Viktor’s mother. The rest of the group froze, seeing the looks on the couple’s faces.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , mother.” Viktor sighed out, sounding more tired than anything. “Are you stalking me now?”

His mother made a disapproving face, as if such words were beneath her. “Of course not. You being here was all over the news. It’s common knowledge.”

Viktor shook his head. “Yes, but randomly showing up here when Yuri and I have both expressly told you that you’re not welcome, can definitely be considered stalking.”

She pursed her lips and walked right up to him, disregarding the looks of confusion and disgust coming from the rest of the group. She studied his face for a moment, before speaking in a much gentler tone. “Come home, Viktor. We finally found a place that can fix you. You can be enrolled next month and you’ll finally be able to be normal.”

Viktor paled and his hand began to tremble in Yuri’s grip. Yuri knew why; there was no mistake what kind of place his mother was referring to. Yuri gave his fiancé’s hand a squeeze, trying to build his confidence. It seemed to work, because Viktor drew himself up to his full height and stared his mother down with a smoldering gaze.

“There is nothing wrong with me.” He declared, his voice ice and fire at the same time. “I don’t need changed or fixed. Loving men – loving _Yuri_ – is not wrong.”

Viktor’s mother only rolled her eyes. “Come now, Vitya.” She purred, and Yuri felt Viktor flinch at the sound of his nickname coming from her lips. “We both know that what you think you are, is not natural. It’s disturbing and you need to stop denying that.”

“Don’t call me that.” Viktor hissed, his hand now gripping Yuri’s in a painfully tight grip. “You lost that right a long time ago.”

His mother looked scandalized. “Young man, I will speak to you however I chose.” The gentleness in her voice had disappeared, replaced with anger and authority. “I am your mother and you will respect me. Now give up this repugnant dream and come with me.”

To Yuri’s horror, Viktor seemed to deflate. He dropped his head, staring at his shoes, no words leaving his mouth. Before Yuri could even think of saying anything, the group around them exploded with anger. Phichit was yelling what Yuri was pretty sure was a string of curse words in Thai, but they were not the ones he had taught Yuri during their time as roommates. He guessed they must be the unmentionables that Phichit had alluded to several times, though he wasn’t sure what could be worse than “motherfucking bitch”. Christophe was snarling something in French, that Yuri also suspected to include many curse words and Yurio was shouting a litany of them in Russian, which Yuri _did_ know the translations to. The voices of Emil, Mikey, Sala, Mila, Minako, and even JJ joined the commotion. Seung-gil and Otabek didn’t say anything, but their usually calm faces held carefully controlled fury. Yakov and Lilia both looked just as angry as they tried to calm everyone down, but it was his parents’ and sister’s faces that drew Yuri’s attention. His family rarely showed their anger, but right now it was impossible to miss.

“Enough!” Viktor’s mother’s voice cut through the din and brought all attention back to her. “I don’t care what any of you think, I am taking my son and leaving.”

She reached out to grab Viktor’s wrist and he jerked his arm away, taking a step back. “Don’t touch me!” His voice shook with barely disguised panic.

Viktor’s mother sighed as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders and opened her mouth to respond, only to be stopped by Yuri’s mother. Hiroko placed herself firmly between Viktor and his mother, staring the taller woman down. Yuri’s eyes widened. He had only seen the look on his mother’s face one other time in his life. She had seen the father of one of his classmates smack the poor child and she had promptly stalked over to intervene. She had also later called child services. She now faced Viktor’s mother with the same look of anger, disgust, and determination.

“Shut up.” Hiroko growled, her voice holding no trace of its usual warmth. “If this is how you treat your child, you have no right to call yourself his mother. Neither he or Yuri want anything to do with you, and I can see why. If you can’t love and support your child, you don’t deserve them. Now, get out of here before we call the police for harassment.”

All eyes were on the normally timid and sweet Japanese woman. No one dared say a word until Viktor’s mother broke the silence. She looked past Hiroko to Viktor. “Goodbye, Son.” And then she left.

The group collectively let out a sigh of relief and Yuri shot his mom a grateful glace, before turning his attention to Viktor. The Russian was trembling, with unshed tears shining in his eyes. Yuri came to a quick decision.

“Hey, Viktor and I need to use the restroom before we head out. Be back in a bit?”

Everyone nodded, understanding the unspoken message. Yuri gently tugged Viktor towards the restrooms, and Viktor followed without complaint.

 

The rest of the day went smoothly. The group enjoyed a great dinner, and eventually made their way back to the hotel, everyone dispersing to their rooms. At long last, Yuri and Viktor tumbled into bed, their legs tangled together under the blankets.

“Yuri?” Viktor’s voice drew Yuri back to the present when he was moments from sleep.

“Mmm?”

“I want to file a restraining order against my mother.”

The declaration had Yuri’s eyes flying open, sleep slipping away. He ran a gently thumb over Viktor’s cheek, waiting for him to continue.

Viktor drew in a deep, quivering breath. “I spent years recovering from my parents’ abuse. I spent years convincing myself that I wasn’t broken.” His voice caught on the last word and he sniffled. “I can’t let her come back into my life and ruin everything I have worked for. Not to mention, what she might say or do to you. So, a restraining order.”

Yuri nodded, placing a soft kiss to Viktor’s lips. “When we get home, that’s the first thing we’ll do.”

Viktor relaxed with a smile, but then his eyes darkened. “You don’t think there’s anything wrong with me, do you? That I’m…broken, or something?” The vulnerability in his fiancé’s gaze broke Yuri’s heart.

 “Viktor…” Yuri breathed, both hands now cupping the Russian’s face. “I promise there is nothing wrong with you. Loving me is not wrong. Your mother just doesn’t understand. You are not broken. You’re not.” He felt an absolute desperate need to make sure Viktor believed him. This beautiful, amazing man did not deserve this pain.

The smile returned to Viktor’s face and he brought his hand up to cover one of Yuri’s. “Thank you…I haven’t felt like this in a long time…”

Yuri smiled as well, resting their foreheads together. “You’re welcome, my star. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally am ready to write my final wrap up chapter now. Stay tuned! :D


	9. Never Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skaters learn to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the last chapter chapter, folks! Thank you sticking with me all this time. :D  
> Trigger warnings include PTSD, anxiety, panic attacks, flashbacks, and mentions of past non-con.

The day after returning to St. Petersburg, Viktor and Yuri filed the restraining order against his mother. Since Viktor’s parents had lost custody of him when he was fourteen due to the abuse, and they had multiple accounts of his mother’s attack on Yuri at the hospital, it was not hard to convince the police department to start the paperwork. Viktor felt considerably safer when they left the station, even though he knew it would not immediately go into effect. That safeness gave him the courage to ask Yuri a question that had been bugging him for weeks.

“Yuri?” Viktor asked as they walked home. He smiled at how fast his fiancé’s attention turned to him at the sound of his name. How did he get so lucky?

“Yeah?” Yuri watched him expectantly. It seemed he could tell this was something serious, just by how Viktor said his name.

Viktor gathered up his newfound courage before he could change his mind. “When my mom came to the hospital the second time and whispered something in your ear, what did she say? You looked so upset by it. And I’ve been meaning to ask, but I didn’t want to trigger you, but I feel like I should ask.... aaaaaand, I’m rambling.”

Yuri chuckled. “It’s okay, love. I don’t mind if you ask.” His face turned more serious. “Just let me ask. You sure you want to know?”

Viktor bit his lip and nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He reached out and intertwined his fingers with Yuri’s. Yuri gave his hand a squeeze and Viktor felt warmth flood him.

Yuri took a deep breath. “She said…she said that she was going to make sure you ended up either fixed or dead. Because a dead son was better than a gay one.” His eyes were glued to the sidewalk, his brow furrowed in anger.

Viktor sighed, but honestly the admission didn’t surprise him. “Yuri, love, look at me, please?”

Yuri obliged, his eyes dancing with the fear that his words had caused Viktor pain. “Yuri, it’s okay. I’m glad to know what she said. And, for the record, it’s not the first time she’s said that to me. I promise I’m not doing to dissolve into tears or something, okay?”

Yuri stared at him blankly for a second and then he suddenly threw his arms around the Russian, crying into this shoulder. Viktor stroked his hair, unsure what had upset him so much. “Yuri?” He murmured softly.

“You…deserve better…” Yuri’s voice was muffled by Viktor’s shoulder, but he still heard the words. “How could they treat you like that?? They should have loved you so much!”

All at once, Viktor began to shake with laughter. “Oh my gosh, you’re crying over my parents hurting me? That’s what’s happening right now?”

Yuri froze and stiffly nodded, his face now buried in Viktor’s chest. Viktor knew the Japanese man was blushing fiercely.  He gently cupped Yuri’s chin and guided his face up to look at him. “I love you, Yuri. You’re too good to me.” He pressed a firm kiss to Yuri’s lips, ignoring the salty taste of tears.

Yuri moaned in appreciation and it was a few minutes before either one remembered where they were.

 

Two days later, Viktor and Yuri went to Viktor’s doctor. The cab ride there was silent and full of unspoken worries. Yuri slid his hand into Viktor’s, hoping to provide comfort. The slight upturn of Viktor’s lips told him that he had done the right thing.

The doctor smiled kindly when he called Viktor back to the examination room. He paused when Yuri stood up with the Russian, their hands still intertwined. “Usually, I only allow family members or a spouse to accompany patients for this type of examination -“ He held up his hand as Viktor went rigged, his eyes flying wide with panic. “But, in this case, I think I’ll make an exception. I feel it would do more harm than good to separate you.”

Viktor visibly relaxed and Yuri brushed his thumb over his fiancé’s knuckles. They could do this.

The exam itself went fairly well. Viktor clutched Yuri’s hand in a death grip and stared impassively at the wall as the doctor examined him. By the time the doctor stood up and began pulling his gloves off, however, Viktor’s eyes had glassed over.

The doctor gave Yuri a knowing look and ducked out the room to grab some paperwork. Or at least that’s what he said out loud.

“Viktor?” Yuri kept his voice soft and gentle, trying to draw the older man back to the present. Nothing.

Yuri reached up with his free hand to cup Viktor’s cheek. “Viktor, come back to me, love. You’re at the doctor’s office with me. You’re safe.”

Viktor turned his head to face Yuri, his gaze watery, but filled with recognition. “Yuri…” he breathed.

“I’m here,” Yuri assured him, brushing his cheekbone with his thumb.

“I want to go home.” Viktor’s voice was barely above a whisper, sounding smaller and more vulnerable than Yuri had ever heard.

Yuri knew that they should wait for the doctor to deliver his assessment, but the pain in Viktor’s eyes and fear in his voice had him ignoring logic. “Alright, love. You just have to get back into your clothes, okay?”

 He carefully guided Viktor down from the examination chair, before handing his clothes to him. Viktor discarded the examination gown and dressed in silence, but Yuri could see his hands trembling.

Viktor had just straightened up, when the doctor reentered the room. He held a stack of papers in his arms. He smiled brightly at the couple. “Glad to see you’re already dressed, Viktor. Just wanted to let you know that you are cleared and to give Yuri this information.” He held the stack of papers out to Yuri, which Yuri took out of reflex. The doctor directed his next statement at Yuri. “When he’s feeling better, you should both look through those.”

Yuri nodded. “Thank you, Sir.” He shook the doctor’s hand before leading Viktor outside.

The cab ride home was also silent, except for the sound of Viktor trying to regulate his breathing. He was pressed against Yuri’s side, dangerously close to hyperventilating.

The instant they stumbled through the apartment door, Viktor made a beeline for the bathroom. After shedding his coat and shoes and shutting the door, Yuri rushed after him. He entered the bathroom to find Viktor emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Yuri dropped to his knees next to his fiancé and pushed his silver locks back as the Russian continued to heave. After several minutes Viktor fell back onto his butt, leaning against the wall. Yuri flushed the toilet and wet a washcloth with cool water, before handing it to Viktor.

Viktor took it wordlessly, cleaning his face and then pulling his knees up to his chest. Yuri knelt in front of him, trying to decide the best course of action.

“Viktor?” he asked, his voice soft and unsure.

Viktor lifted his head from where it had been pressed into his legs, revealing tear tracks down his face. Yuri felt his heart break for the millionth time since their attack.

Viktor reached out with one hand and gripped Yuri’s arm, as if afraid he would leave. “It’s okay love, I’m not going anywhere.”

He felt Viktor relax slightly, but his grip did not loosen at all. “I haven’t…not since…” Viktor stuttered, searching Yuri’s face, willing him to understand.

Yuri sucked in a harsh breath, as the meaning of Viktor’s words hit him in gut. “The last time anything was inside you was when the doctors cleared you after your attack as a child?” He clarified. “You haven’t even done anything yourself. Today was the first time?”

Viktor nodded, fresh tears springing to his eyes. He dug his fingers into Yuri’s arm as his whole body began to shake.

“Oh, Viktor…no wonder you’re reacting so strongly.” He reached out, then paused. “May I hold you?”

Viktor nodded, relaxing into Yuri’s arms immediately. “I could feel it all over again.” He mumbled against Yuri’s shoulder. “They were shoving it inside me, and they were laughing – _laughing–_ like it was all some big joke!” His voice broke and he dissolved into sobs.

Yuri’s chest clenched. He couldn’t imagine the pain Viktor was feeling. He also had a feeling this was the first time Viktor had admitted these things out loud.

A few minutes later, Viktor pulled back just enough to look at Yuri with a sniffle. “Remember the first time I cried in front of you, and you were so surprised?”

Yuri chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, it was my own fault too.”

Viktor gave a wry smile. “Well, I think you’ve seen me cry enough times in the last few months to make up for all the times I didn’t cry before.”

Before Yuri could come up with a suitable answer, there was a loud banging on their front door. Viktor tensed in his arms and Yuri felt a flash of an urge to throw whoever was on the other side of the door down the stairs.

Another bang, followed by the bellowing of a familiar voice. “OUI! FUCKING KATSUDON, LET ME IN!”

Yuri let out a heavy sigh. “Just rest here, okay?” He urged Viktor. “I’ll take care of this.” Pressing a soft kiss to Viktor’s forehead, he hurried to the door.

The moment Yuri opened the door, an extremely frazzled Yurio barged his way into the apartment. The teen’s eyes swept the apartment looking for – Yuri figured – Viktor. Not locating him, he crossed his arms with a huff. “Where’s the old man? He’s always nosey. He wouldn’t miss an opportunity to pry into my business.”

Yuri took in the young blonde’s appearance, noticing it looked like he had either forgotten or left his jacket behind. His hair was windblown and his chest was still slightly heaving as if he had run to their apartment.

“Yurio?” Yuri prodded, testing the waters with a tentative tone. “What’s going on?”

Yurio blinked at him, and seemed to suddenly remember why he was there. Panic set into his face and he buried his head in his hands. “I fucked up, Katsudon…,” he moaned.

Yuri held in a sigh. He was not annoyed with Yurio, but he was emotionally tired at this point and he got the feeling this conversation was going to drain him further.

“What happened?” he prodded, hoping Yurio would open up without too much of a fight today. He was worried a drawn-out confrontation would be more than he could handle at the moment.

Much to Yuri’s relief, the teenager didn’t seem set on holding back. “I… Otabek’s visiting… and I- I – _fuck_!” He snarled the last word, removing his hands from his face.

A horrid thought washed over Yuri. “Wait! Did you break up?!”

Yurio froze, a whole new look of horror spreading over his face. “ _What_?!” he spluttered, sounding offended. “No, of course not! I just, we – damnit Pork Cutlet Bowl!”

Yuri ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his voice calm. “Okay, okay, sorry for upsetting you. I’m glad that’s not what happened. But, that does lead me back to the question of what _did_ happen.”

Yurio sucked in a shaky breath. “Okay, so Otabek was at my house, and we were, well, ya know…” He searched Yuri’s face, obviously reluctant to say the rest of the sentence out loud.

Yuri flushed a deep shade of pink, and words tumbled out of his mouth without permission. “Did you use protection?”

“ ** _WHAT_**?! Yurio screeched, voice full of indignation. “We were not having sex! Beka wants to wait til I’m eighteen, even if sixteen is the age of consent in our countries! Jesus Katsudon, you’re such an idiot! We were just making out, okay!? I just didn’t want to say it out loud! God damnit!”

Yuri exhaled in relief. “Oh, uh, sorry. Okay, so you were making out and then?”

Yurio dropped his gaze to the carpet, refusing to meet Yuri’s gaze. “Beka, uh, he went to slide his hand, you know, under my waist band. Which you know, is nothing new for us. But, uh, I freaked.” He paused, the tips of ears dusted pink. Yuri didn’t think he had ever heard the young Russian stumble over his words this much.

“Yurio?” he pressed. “What do you mean by ‘freaked’?” He had a pretty good idea, but he knew clarifying was the best path to take.

Yurio hunched his shoulders and his voice was almost too quiet to hear. “I, uh, when he did that, I felt like I was back against that wall again. I could feel the men trying to pull down my pants again. I shoved him away, and screamed at him. When I realized what I did and had calmed down some, he asked me if I was okay, but I just got up and ran out of the apartment. I was so embarrassed. Oh, god, Yuri, he probably hates me. I fucking spaz on him and then just run away. Like, who does that?! He probably thinks I’m a fucking nut case!”

“Yurio, listen to me.” Yuri broke into Yurio’s tirade. “I promise Otabek does not hate you. Or think you’re crazy. He’s probably just worried about you. I bet if I checked my phone I would find a bunch of missed called calls and texts from him asking if we have seen you.”

Yurio finally lifted his head, staring at Yuri as if he desperately wanted to believe him, but couldn’t quite bring himself to do so. “How can you be sure?” His voice was so small and Yuri knew he probably hated it.

A smile spread across Yuri’s face. “Because he loves you, Yurio. It’s written all over the kid’s face.”

Yurio’s expression twisted into something closer to his normal self and he scoffed. “Yeah, whatever.” But he also looked somewhat relieved.

Yuri finally allowed himself to chuckle. “Alright, sit down and call him. Invite him over. We’re having a family dinner tonight and you two are staying over. You can talk things over, while Viktor and I make dinner. And tell him to bring your coat with him, so you don’t freeze when you go home tomorrow. “

Yurio gaped at him, still unused to the times when Yuri took charge like this. For a second, Yuri thought he was going to protest, but he just sighed and pulled out his phone. “Fine.”

Relieved, Yuri returned to the bathroom while Yurio called Otabek. After explaining the situation, Viktor agreed that indeed a “family” night was in order. The couple pulled on comfortable clothes and migrated to the kitchen. It wasn’t long before they heard a knock on the door and then the sound of hushed voices coming from the living room.

 Dinner was a quiet event, with Viktor and Yurio shoveling insane amounts of food into their mouths, while Yuri and Otabek both ate at a more dignified pace. Afterwards, they all settled into the living room, where Yuri and Viktor had a serious discussion with the younger couple about handling PTSD and flashbacks. Yuri managed to slip in a hesitant comment that if they decided counseling was needed he could point them in a good direction, prompting a scowl from Yurio. However, he could tell Otabek was mulling it over. Once the conversation ended, the four skaters somehow succeeded on finding a movie they all agreed to watch.

About half-way through the movie, Yuri glanced over to see Yurio and Otabek asleep together on the couch. At some point they had ended up with Otabek laying on this back, Yurio literally curled up on top on him like a cat. He nudged Viktor, and the Russian had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. They quietly draped a blanket over the sleeping couple and retreated to their bedroom.

Viktor cried himself to sleep that night, finally letting the pain he had kept pent up for years flow out of him. Yuri held him in his arms, his own silent tears falling because this world was too cruel for someone as beautiful as Viktor and because the day had been way too long. Neither one had nightmares through the night, and Yuri woke up thankful for small kindnesses.

*                                                                *                                                            *

The next week, Yuri received a link to a French news article from Phichit. Confused, he showed it to Viktor, asking him to translate it. Viktor quickly scanned the article and then broke into a huge smile.

“Turns out our favorite French policeman got fired!” he declared, wiggling his eyebrows.

Yuri gaped. “You mean the one who refused to help Yurio?!”

Viktor nodded with such vigor that he resembled a bobble head. “Yep! Apparently, he was caught harassing a client for another case and put under investigation. They found evidence of him being negligent and aggressive in several other situations, including the video of Yurio. Well, it doesn’t specifically name Yurio, but it said something to the effect of ‘including a video of purposeful negligence during a high-profile case’.”

Yuri smirked. “Serves the bastard right.”

Viktor stared at him for spilt second, caught off guard by such a statement from his gentle fiancé. Then he laughed. “I love it when you get all ferocious, Yuri.” He all but cooed at him.

“Viktoooor.” Yuri whined, a deep blush painting his cheeks as he gave the Russian a gentle shove.

Viktor wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead, knowing Yuri wouldn’t stay mad long. “Yes, my Yuri?”

Yuri made a small noise of protest and pressed his face into Viktor’s chest. Viktor chuckled and decided once again that he had the most adorable fiancé in the world.

*                                                        *                                                                    *

About two weeks before the wedding, Viktor decided he was ready to be on the receiving end of sex with Yuri. The attempt was a disaster. Viktor felt horrible and ended up crying in Yuri’s arms, despite his fiancé’s assurances that he had nothing to be sorry for.

Viktor had nightmares that night and Yuri was there to hold him, just like he always was.

*                                                           *                                                                          *

The wedding took place in Hasetsu; they both knew Yuri’s family did not have the funds for travel. They still had no idea how they had managed to attend the trial in France.

Yuri would have liked to say the event went down without a hitch, but that would have been a lie. Just like everything else in the couple’s life, it had to be more complicated than that.

Yuri fell into a panic attack before walking down the aisle, Viktor stumbled over his vows because he was so caught up in staring at Yuri, Yurio threatened to kill JJ during the reception, Viktor got a little too drunk, and Phichit began telling embarrassing stories much too loudly.

Despite everything, Yuri wouldn’t trade his wedding day for the world. It was his and Viktor’s day surrounded by friends and family who loved them. No matter what craziness happened, it was beautiful and perfect, at least to him. And as long and he and Viktor were happy that’s what mattered, he decided.

 

That night, Viktor physically opened himself up to Yuri again, despite Yuri’s assurances that he didn’t have to. Those assurances were part of what made Viktor feel safe to do so, however. He knew he wasn’t being forced, he was doing this on his own terms. He was in complete control, and Yuri would stop the instant Viktor asked him to.

 Viktor kept his eyes open and trained on Yuri’s face the whole time. No matter how nervous he became, or how intense the pleasure was he refused to let his eyes fall closed. This was Yuri and he was safe. These were not the kids from his childhood, this was Yuri, _his_ Yuri. Sweet, gentle Yuri, who was constantly checking to make sure Viktor was okay with each thing he did. Whose touches were soft and loving, who eyes were locked on his, watching for the slightest hint of fear.

Viktor relaxed and let pleasure roll through him as Yuri ever so slowly pressed inside him. As his husband began cautious movements, he let out a sharp gasp. He never knew this could feel so good. It wasn’t until he noticed his face was wet, that he realized unbidden tears had slipped from his eyes. Yuri instantly paused his motions, his lust filled expression shifting to concern. Desperate to keep the feeling going, Viktor managed to push the word “happy” out of his mouth before Yuri could voice the question plain on his face. He followed with a grunted “More. Please.” Yuri relaxed with a smile and continued to move his hips.

Later, Viktor was curled around his husband, sated and content, his breathing still evening out. “Yuri…” He breathed, as the Japanese man ran his fingers through his hair.

“Mmmm?” Yuri’s hummed his attention.

“Thank you. I never knew I could enjoy something that much.” Viktor pressed his face further into Yuri’s neck, nuzzling happily.

He could feel Yuri’s smile against his forehead. “You’re welcome, love.” There was a pause before Yuri spoke again. “Come shower with me. Let me get you cleaned up.”

Viktor decided he had married the best person on the face of the planet. Not only did he care for him so attentively during sex, but he continued to do so during aftercare. His husband was holding him close and offering to help him take a shower to relax and clean up. He felt safe, loved, and cared for. Everything he had every wanted. “I love you so much.” He murmured into Yuri’s neck before untangling himself for said shower.

Yuri beamed at him. “I love you too, Vicchan.”

*                                                                  *                                                              *

The upcoming season went well, with Viktor and Yuri both winning gold at various events. At the end of the season, Viktor announced his retirement, including his plans to still coach Yuri. The couple moved to Hasetsu and Yuri made the Ice Castle his home rink. Yuri competed for three more years, snagging many more gold medals. Then he also announced his retirement, and the couple revealed their desires to joint coach professional skaters.

Later that summer, a twenty-year-old Yurio showed up at their doorstep, asking to be their first student. His grandfather had passed away a few weeks prior, and even Yakov agreed that his decision to train under the couple was a good one. A week after Yurio appeared, Otabek called, requesting to be their second student. Apparently, he was planning to move to Japan to share an apartment with Yurio. Yuri and Viktor happily agreed to coach both skaters, under the conditions that they could have a “family night” at least twice a week. Yurio agreed with much more grace than he had during his teenage years. Over time, their group of students grew to include Minami, Gaung-Hong, and Leo.

Over the years since the incident, the skaters had all healed considerably. But, of course, things were never perfect. There were nights when Viktor, Yuri, or both woke up from nightmares and clung to each other at odd hours of the morning. There were times when Yurio flubbed a simple jump because for a spilt second someone he saw from the corner of his eye looked like one the men who attacked him. There were times when Otabek tightened his arm around Yurio because someone eyed the blonde longer than was strictly necessary. There were days when Phichit’s smile faltered, when Chris shoed away fans who pressed in too close, when JJ snapped at his parents in anger, or when Yuri cried himself to sleep. And Yuri knew that they would all be forever changed by the events in France, but he also knew they had survived and become stronger.

As he watched Otabek drop to one knee on the middle of the ice to propose to Yurio, he knew that they would never be broken. A little bent, a little rough on the edges, but never ever broken. And as Yurio responded by tackling Otabek in a fierce hug that sent them both tumbling onto the ice, Yuri smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally actually finished this, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! I am working on the idea for my next fic already. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! More will be coming, I promise. Please comment.


End file.
